En hommage à Sirius Black
by Cassiopee
Summary: Harry ne peut pas supporter la perte de Sirius, il doit faire quelque chose! il n'y a une qu'une seule chose qui peut ramener un défunt sans passer par la magie noire... mais il peut y avoir tant de conséquences...
1. chapitre 1 chez les dursley

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 1

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : aucun perso ne m'appartiens, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, tous est à JKR, je ne tire évidemment aucun profits de mes publications. 

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

Note de l'auteur : comme c'était une one-shot, il n'y avait pas de vrai début mais je trouvais que ça manquait et pour que tout le monde sois contant, je met le la suite et le début le même jour !! Suis gentille, hein ?!?

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

Harry était allonger sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond, son réveil indiquait 5:30 pm. Il venait de se réveiller en sursaut, toujours le même cauchemar… chaque nuit, il revoyait Sirius se faire tuer. A chaque fois, il essayait de le secourir mais même dans ses rêves, il n'y arrivait pas. C'étai un dimanche matin et les Dursley n'était pas prêt de se lever. Sur son bureau, il y avait un grand nombre de livres. Il avait déjà fait toutes ses leçon depuis longtemps. Par terre, il y avait un livre sur les animagi que lui avait envoyé Remus. La rentrée était prévue dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Harry fini par se levé, il descendit dans la cuisine et alla prendre un ver d'eau avant de remonté dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Il pouvait entendre les ronflements sonores de son oncle et de son cousin.  Le soleil commençait à se levé, Harry retourna se couché, il tenta de dormir à nouveau sans oublier de pratiquer son Occlumancie qu'il maîtrisait à présent parfaitement. Il finit par se rendormir et fut réveiller par les plainte de son cousin qui réclamait plus pour le petit déjeuner, car il était à nouveau soumis à un régime. Il décida qu'il était temps de se levé, il alla dans la salle de bain afin de se douché, se vêtit d'un des anciens jeans de son cousin et d'un vieux T-shirt. Il descendit et s'assit à table, Pétunia posa devant lui un demi pamplemousse. Harry le regarda avec dégoût, saisit sa cuillère mais ne le mangea pourtant pas. l'oncle Vernon paraissait prit dans la lecture dans son journal alors que Pétunia lui resservait à boire. Harry reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette et se leva.

- Et où compte tu aller comme ç, mon garçon ?demanda l'oncle.

- Dans ma chambre.

- Pas tant que tu n'aura pas fait la vaisselle !

Harry se rassit sur sa chaise et une fois qu'ils eurent tous finirent leur petit déjeuner, Harry débarrassa la table et mit tous les ustensile dans l'évier. Pétunia arriva près de lui.

- Il y l'herbe du jardin à tondre, aujourd'hui.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Quoi encore ?!?

Pétunia saisit les poignait de Harry et les fixa, remarquant qu'ils étaient couvert d'entailles.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Je me suis fait ça en taillant le rosiers, répondit Harry en mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

- Montre-moi tes poignets !

- Ce n'ai rien, je me suis juste égratigner.

- Ne me ment pas !

- Je ne te mens pas !

Harry finit rapidement de faire la vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre, sa chouette était revenue et elle avait une lettre au à la patte. Harry la saisit et la lut. C'était une lettre de Ron et de Hermione, annonçant qu'elle avait rejoint les Weasley au Terrier et leur donnant de leur nouvelle en demandant à Harry comment est-ce qu'il allait. Il n'avait jamais reçu autant de lettre durant les vacances. Il saisit un parchemin et griffonna rapidement :

_Merci pour votre lettre, je vais bien._

_Harry._

Il l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette et lui caressa la tête.

- Apporte cette lettre chez Ron, lui demanda-t-il.

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de s'envoler. Il redescendu et alla dans le jardin, mais à peine avait-il commencer qu'il entendit la voix de son oncle.

- VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE, MON GARçON !!

- QUOI ENCORE ?!?

Harry alla jusqu'au salon, la tête de l'oncle Vernon était cramoisie et il tapait nerveusement un pied parterre.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que fais cette animal dans mon salon ?!?

- Je n'en sait rien !

Il y avait une chouette au pelage cendré, Harry prit l'enveloppe qui était  accrocher à sa patte, il y avait trois lettre à l'intérieur. La première contenait la livres à acheter, la deuxième contenait ses résultat rapidement, il la regarda attentivement.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Voici les résultat que vous avez obtenu à votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire _   
  
__

**_Branche :_**

**_Points de théorie_**

**_Note de théorie_**

**_Points de pratique_**

**_Note de pratique_**

**__**

_Astronomie_

_15.5/20_

_Très Bien_

_14/20_

_Bien*_

_Botanique_

_14/20_

_Bien_

_16.5/20_

_Excellant_

_DCFM_

_18,5/20_

_Optimal_

_20/20**_

_Optimal_

_Divination_

_7/20_

_Nul_

_4/20_

_Troll_

_HDM_

_12.5_

_Passable_

_-_

_-_

_Métamorphose_

_17/20_

_Effort __Exceptionnel_

_18/20_

_Optimal_

_Potion_

_16.5/20_

_Effort Exceptionnel_

_17/20_

_Effort Exceptionnel_

_SCM_

_17/20_

_Effort Exceptionnel_

_18.5/20_

_Optimal_

_Sortilège_

_17/20_

_Très Bien_

_17.5/20_

_Très Bien_

_*Les événements qui ont eu lieu pendant l'examens ont étés pris en comptes._

_**le  jury a été impressionner par votre Partonus et en a pris compte dans votre note_

_Mes félicitations, Mr Potter, vous pouvez envisager une carrière d'Auror._

_Je vous rappelle que pour passer à l'école des Aurors, il y a encore de nombreuses épreuves, ne relâchez pas votre travaille._

_Veuillez agréé mes salutations distinguées,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

Il relu encore à deux reprise la lettre pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Une fois qu'il en fut sur, il afficha un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce que s'est ? demanda Vernon.

- Les résultats de mes examens, lui répondit froidement Harry.

Il la déplia la troisième et la lut.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Remus Lupin viendra vous chercher demain après-midi à 17:30. il vous conduira jusqu'au QG, vos amis seront déjà là. L'enterrement de Sirius aura lieu deux jours après votre arrivée._

_Recevez, encore une fois, mes plus sincères condoléances,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Harry, sa main tremblait, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la lettre. Il tenta de se clamer et d'empêcher ses larmes de couler sur son visage.

- Alors, même dans ton monde tu es un incapable ? demanda Vernon avec un large sourire, donne-moi cette lettre, dit en la lui arrachant des mains.

- Rend-la moi ! Tu n'a pas le droit !

- C'est donc ça que tu nous cachais depuis le début de ses vacances ! Cet espèce d'assassin de Black s'est fait descendre ?

- NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA ! REND-LA MOI !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Pétunia en arrivant.

- Tiens, dit Vernon en lui tendant la lettre.

Contrairement à ce que Harry s'attendait, Pétunia ne lui fit aucun remarque désobligeante. Elle lui rendit sa lettre.

- C'était ça, les marques ?

- …, Harry ne répondit pas et cacha ses mains derrière son dos.

- Tu pourras aller avec eux, lui dit Pétunia.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur son lit et se métamorphosa en loup. Il ne voulait pas ressentire cette peine, il ne voulait pas y pensé. Il fini par s'endormir et ne sortit de sa chambre que le lendemain matin alors qu'il était déjà neuf heure du matin. Il alla faire sa toilette puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa malle afin d'y ranger toutes ses affaires. Il commença par ranger tous ses manuels et affaires scolaires puis il y mit ses habits, alors qu'il en avait pris une pille dans son armoire, un petit miroir tomba de la poche d'une de ses robes. Harry mit ses affaires en place, il se baissa pour prendre le miroir que lui avait offert son parrain.

- Sirius Black, murmura-t-il.

Mais il ne vit que son reflet. Le reflet d'un garçon, trop maigre, des cernes au bord des yeux. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus, il n'était plus que son ombre. Des larmes qu'il arrivait plus à retenir coulèrent sur ses joues. Il nettoya la vitre du si précieux objet et le glissa dans la poche de son jeans. Une fois que tous fut prêt, il descendit à la cuisine, les trois Dursley étaient déjà présent.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils vont venir ici ? En voiture, j'espère ! s'exclama Vernon.

- Je ne sait.

- Ils n'ont pas intérêt à revenir par la cheminée ! et j'espère qu'ils s'habilleront correctement !

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en sait rien !

- Répond-moi un peu plus poliment, mon garçon !

- …

- Cet homme qui va venir te chercher… c'est comme même pas l'autre avec son oeil…

- Non, c'est pas Maugrey.

- Ah… ce n'ai pas que je suis impressionné, hein ! C'est juste que si quelqu'un le voit ici, ils se poseront des questions.

- Je sais.

- Il vient à quel heure ? demanda Pétunia.

- A cinq heur et demi.

- Bien. Dudlinouchet, que dirais-tu d'aller chez un de tes si nombreux amis, cette après-midi, tu rentrerais vers sept heur, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Dudley qui s'était tu depuis qu'il avait appris que des sorciers allaient venir.

- Bien, reprit l'oncle Vernon, tu va tout de suite finir le jardin, puisque tu n'a rien fait hier.

- J'y vais,  dit Harry en se levant.

- Tu ne manges pas ton pamplemousse ? demanda son cousin en regardant avidement le fruit.

- Non, mange-le, si tu veux.

- Tu ne vas rien manger ?demanda Pétunia.

- S'il ne veux rien manger, laissons-le. Il nous reviendra moins cher.

- Mais si les gens de son espèce croient que nous l'avons pas nourrit ?demanda la tante Pétunia.

- Je leur dirait que c'est faux, dit Harry en sortant de table.

Il alla dans le jardin, l'été était un peu moins chaud que l'année passée mais il y avait encore de quoi parler de canicule. Devoir s'occuper convenait très bien à Harry. Ses habituelles corvées l'empêchaient de pensé à toutes ses choses aux quel il ne voulait pas. Mais, cette journée, rien ne paraissait pouvoir l'empêcher d'y pensé. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir les autres face à lui ni comment est-ce qu'il devrait réagir. Il ne voulait pas retourné au QG. Etre dans se manoir, face à tant de souvenirs.

Il finit de passer la tondeuse et s'attaqua à la barrière donc il avait déjà repeint la moitié. Il faisait machinalement les gestes mais n'arrivait pas à faire attention à se qu'il faisait. Il reposa le pinceau et s'accroupi parterre, des larmes coulèrent encore. Cette lettre l'avait ramené à la réalité qu'il essayait de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que son parrain était mort, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il s'attendait encore souvent à voir, au coin de la rue, un grand chien noir.

- Mon garçon, vient ici tout de suite !! cria l'oncle Vernon.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son oncle et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il s'écha ses larmes et continua à peindre sa barrière.

- VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- J'ai presque fini !

- JE E DIT DE VENIR.

Harry lança rageusement le pinceau dans le sot de peinture et arriva dans la cuisine.

- Je ne pourrait jamais finire ce que j'ai à faire si à chaque fois on m'interromps !! cria Harry sans remarquer que Lupin était là.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Professeur Lupin ?

- Oui, j'était en train de présenté mes excuse à ton oncle et à ta tante d'être venu aussi vite mais j'ai appris seulement aujourd'hui que je serais en mission se soir. Alors je suis venu maintenant.

- D'accord.

- Tes affaires son déjà prête ?

- Oui, je vais les chercher.

Harry monta et pris sa malle, la cage où dormait Hedwige ainsi que le reste de ses affaires. Une fois qu'il fut descendu avec le tout Lupin lança un sortilège _reducto_ sous l'air effrayé des Dursley et les rendu à Harry.

- Bien, Dumbeldore m'a fournis un porteauloin. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Euh, vous ne voulez pas dire au revoir à Harry ? 

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'allez pas le revoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Nous le savons ! s'indigna l'oncle Vernon.

- Bien, tant pi. Allez Harry. Un. Deux. Trois.

Harry toucha la boîte que tenait Remus et il eut à nouveau la sensation que quelque chose l'accrochait au nombril et qu'un tourbillon de couleur.

Il se retrouva dans le salon, il regarda autour de lui sans dire un mot. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent vers lui.

- Ca vas, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- …, il ne répondit rien et fit un bref signe de la tête pour leur dit que oui.

- Viens, on vas t'aider à ranger tes affaires, dit Ron.

Harry monta avec ses amis dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait que pensé à ce qui c'était passé, à ce qui de passerait dans deux jours…

**_À suivre…_**

****

**Réponses aux reviews dans la partie 7, la suite que je mettrais se soir sur le net. Rien ne vous empêche de m'envoyez un review pour cette partie là et la suivante aussi, hein ? ^_^**


	2. chapitre 2 funerail

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Fic: en hommage à Sirius black

Partie : unique

Livre : Harry Potter.

Spoiler: les 5 premiers tomes

E-Mail : amaurea_fea@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: tous les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR et je ne tire aucun bénéfice en publiant ces fics !

Note de l'auteur: Voilà, depuis un moment que je voulais faire ça je me lance !!! Sirius et reste mon personnage préférer, alors c'est ainsi que je le montre !

PS : FEEDBACKS !

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

****

Le silence qui regagnait était pesant, toutes les personnes présente était très affectée car il y avait une cela, il avait perdu un ami cher à leur yeux, Sirius Black. Tous le monde s'était activé ses derniers temps afin de préparer la cérémonie mais ce n'était que pour ne pas pensé à ce qui était la dur vérité : Sirius les avaient quitter et il ne reviendrait pas. C'était sans doute la chose la plus dur à accepter. Eux savait la vérité, eux, c'était tous simplement ces proches. Les seul à savoir qu'il n'était pas assassin. Les autres ne saurait jamais, et comment le prouver, d'ailleurs ? Tous comme Sirius n'étaient pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, ses funérailles ne l'avait pas été, tous d'abord parce que rien d'officiel ne pouvait le concerner et comment auraient-ils expliquer qu'ils savaient tous où il était, avant son assassinat et qu'il avait cacher la vérité alors que certain d'entre eux faisant semblant de le chercher… Il était dehors, dans le jardin, 12, square Grimmaud. Le soleil de juillet brillait mais ce n'était que pour narguer les triste silhouette se découpant dans la brume matinale. Une pierre tombale sur les quelle l'ont pouvaient lire 

_Sirius « patmol » Black_

_Un ami, père, et frère aimer._

_A jamais dans nos cœur,_

_1969-2003_

Tous l'ordre étaient présent, même Dumbeldore c'était déplacer et chacun leur tour il lui rendirent hommage et parlant de lui une dernier fois de ou à lui. Le tour de Harry arriva mais il ne dit rien, aucun mot ne fut capable de sortir de sa bouche, non pas qu'il n'eut rien à dire mais simplement qu'il n'en fut pas capable, et peut-être était-il tous simplement incapable de s'avouer la mort de son parrain. Personne n'insista et tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir. Le silence pesant qui y régnait ne paraissait pas vouloir s'en aller. Même la mère de Sirius, dans son tableau paraissait avoir versé quelques larmes.

C'était la nuit, tous le monde dormait, ou faisait semblant, Harry était descendu au alentour de une heure du matin, quand il était arriver dans le salon il vis Remus Lupin, seul devant le feu de cheminée. Après Harry, lupin était le plus touché part la mort de Black. Après tous, ils avaient toujours été quatre dans leurs adolescences, les maraudeur. Un d'entre, Peter « Quedevert » les avait trahis, l'autre était mort il y avait déjà quinze ans, James « Cornedru » et maintenant Sirius les quittait aussi, Lupin restait le dernier.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre, sans pour autant réussir à s'en dormir, il se releva alors qu'il était quatre heur du matin, Remus avait du allé se coucher, il alla dans le jardin, la température avait nettement baisser et la brume qui planait à quelque centimètre du sol rendait l'aspect macabre. Harry s'accroupi devant la pierre tombale de son parrain, il était toujours incapable de dire quoique se soit, mais il en avait envie et besoin, il ne pouvait cependant pas admettre la mort de son proche. Il avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il était âgé d'un ans, il n'y avait que trois en à peine qu'il avait retrouver son parrain, son père, son frère…

Mais il restait muet après un quart d'heur, les seuls mots qu'il purent articuler furent :

- Non, tu n'es pas mort, tu ne peux pas être mort ! S'il te plaît, Sirius, reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Il faut que tu revienne…

Il resta seul, assit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, pleurant et suppliant mais, seul il l'avait toujours été et sans Sirius, il le redevenait…


	3. chap 3 pourquoi ne puisàje pas mourir?

:- :- :-SPOILER HP 5 :- :- :- :

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 2

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, certain d'entre vous m'on demander une suite, alors je me met au boulot ! J'espère que cette partie vous à plus, la suite devrait venir plus rapidement…

En hommage à Sirius Black 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était dans sa chambre, 12, square Grimaud. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, ce qui était devenu habituelle chez le jeune homme. La raison qu'il avait fait sortir de son sommeil était toujours la même :  il revoyait son parrain tombé à travers l'arcade. Depuis se jour fatidique, il rêvait de sa toutes les nuits, chaque fois différemment, tentant de le sauver, mais à chaque fois il se réveillait alors que Sirius basculait à travers le voile. Il descendit de son lit sans un bruit du lit, Ron dormait encore. Il s'habilla en silence. Dans quatre jour, il allait retourné à Poudlard, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il était arrivez deux jour au paravent à Londres pour assister à l'enterrement de son parrain après avoir passé des vacances affreuse chez les Dursley qui n'avait rien fait pour lui remonté le moral, loin de la, même. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, la maison était silencieuse et ses seuls occupants dormait sûrement, hormis Harry. Il descendit les escalier, la maison offrait un décor morbide qui aurait pu représenter son humeur mais même cette maison reflétait plus de gaieté que son cœur en éprouvait. Il sortit de la maison, une douce lueur à l'horizon annonçait la proche venue de l'aube. Il sortit et vit la maison disparaître derrière lui. La ruelle était encore endormie mais les première lumière s'allumait dans les appartement moldu. Tous se monde qui ignorait la menace qui pesait sur eux, qui ignorait tant de choses. Il commença à marcher, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Mourir ? oui, il le voulait. Il ne l'avait jamais autant voulu que ses derniers temps, mais n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait un destin, il ne pouvait y déroger. Pardessus tous s'il mourait ainsi, tous ceux qui était mort pour lui l'aurait été pour rien… son père, sa mère, Sirius, tant d'autre dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom… _Sirius_… deux mois déjà que on parrain l'avait quitté, la douleur ne faisait que s'amplifier de jour en jour. Le soleil inondait petit à petit la sordide ruelle, quelques moldu sortait de chez eux. Lui, il errait, il avait l'impression qu'ils ne cesserait jamais d'errer. Il savait qu'il devait se ressaisir, se battre, puis combattre. Mais où trouverait-il la force de faire ce à quoi il était destiné ? Il entra dans un cul-de-sac. S'assit par terre, à l'ombre. La solitude. Elle était si prenante, il ne supportait plus d'être entouré, entouré alors qu'il se sentait seul. Autant qu'il le soit vraiment, seul. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! tous était si paradoxale il voulait être entouré mais à la fois, quand il se trouvait en présences des autres, il préfèrerait être seul il voulait se battre, mais il se foutait de tous… en fait, il se foutait plus que tous. A quoi servait ce combat ? A faire mourir des personne pour que lui vive ? Ses mêmes personne savaient-elles que leur sacrifices étaient inutiles, qu'il ne voulait plus vivre ?  Il resta accroupi dans ce cul-de-sac miteux, le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel, les membres de l'Ordre commençaient sans-doute à se réveiller et allait sans doute partir à sa recherche, mais il ne voulait pas être trouvé, il voulait être mort.  Se qu'il voulait, se n'était pas vraiment la mort, c'était retrouvé Sirius, retrouvé ses parents, seul la mort pouvait lui apporter ça. Et si c'était le prix à payer, il le paierais. Des bruit aux alentour commencèrent à s'élevé, des bruits de moteur, de moldu partant pour travailler. Des bruit inutile, mais là ou il était, il y avait que le silence, lui pleurait en silence, intérieurement. « Pourquoi ? » C'était toujours la même question qu'il se posait, toujours cette question mais jamais elle n'était accompagné de réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sirius l'avait laissé seul derrière ? Ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais ? Pourtant, il l'avait abandonné, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il entendit appeler son nom, il fit un premier geste pour répondre mais se résilia. Il ne voulais pas qu'on le trouve, qu'on lui demande s'il allait bien, qu'il réponde que oui. Il n'allait pas bien, tous le savait, cette question était inutile, mais Harry ne voulait pas parlé, il n'avait d'ailleurs que très peut parler depuis la mort de son parrain… et pourquoi aurait-il parlé ? Qu'avait-il à leur dire ? Accepteraient-ils de savoir la vérité ? Que la seul chose à la quel il aspirait était la mort et qu'il avait si mal qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ? Non, ils ne voudraient pas l'entendre. Et qui était-il, en fin de compte ? Le Survivant. Une pièce sur l'échiquier du destin. Mais pouvait-on encore le qualifier de Survivant, s'il se laissait mourir ?

Il entendait des voix l'appeler, mais qui appelait-elle ? Harry, le petit garçon si seul ou Le Survivant qui portait le poids du monde sur son dos ?

Une ombre vient caché les quelques rayon de soleil qui éclairait sa ruelle, il la reconnu sans peine, c'était Hermione Granger, sa meilleur amie, elle le vit et alla vers lui sans dire un mot. Elle s'accroupi à ses cotés.

- Tous le monde te cherche Harry

- …, il ne répondit rien, fixant le mûr d'en face.

- Allez, vient, ils sont inquiet, vient Harry .

- …, Harry se leva nonchalamment.

Hermione fit de même, ils sortirent, les rayons du soleil inondaient la triste rue. Il marcha en traînant les pieds parterre, Hermione et lui entrèrent dans le manoir et Molly qui était rester à l'intérieur au cas où il rentrerait, rappela tous l'Ordre. En moins d'une minutes il étaient tous dans le manoir.

- J'ai déjà préparer le déjeuner, venez, annonça Mrs Weasley.

Tous les membres la suivirent dans la cuisine et s'assirent à table qui était couvert de bonnes choses. Harry restait silencieux, il n'avait pas faim et ne toucha à rien. Tous parlaient de chose et d'autre, Harry savait que c'était pour cassé le malaise mais il aurait été incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

- Harry, mon chéri, mange quelque chose, tu en as besoin, dit Molly en lui tendant le plat de porridge.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il.

Il avait parlé très doucement, peut-être était-ce tous simplement parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de parlé. Molly alla insister mais Lupin lui signe que non. Harry sortit de table et alla dans sa chambre.

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, s'exclama Mrs. Weasley une fois qu'elle entendit qu'il avait fermé sa porte.

- C'est vrai, Harry se laisse mourir, ajouta Maugrey.

- On a essayé de lui parlé avec Ron, mais il ne vaut rien dire, il ne répondait aux lettre que par « merci pour votre lettre. Je vais bien, Harry ».

- Nous savons tous ça, s'emporta Maugrey, mais il faut agir !

- Et qu'est ce que tu propose ? demanda Tonks

- Je n'en sait rien, on ai pas vraiment avancé !

- Il faut demandé à Dumbeldore ou à Minerva, proposa Arthur

- Ils ont autre chose à faire, ils tentent de s'occuper de Vous-Savez-Qui ! protesta Maugrey

- Si on ne fait rien, on lui facilite la tâche, répliqua Tonks

- Mais on s'en fous de Voldemort ! s'exclama Ron, s'est de ses amis dont Harry a besoin, pas de l'Ordre, et encore moins qu'on lui rappelle cette prophétie !

- Ron a raison, approuva Hermione.

- Je vais lui parler, annonça Remus en se levant.

Il partit et monta les escalier, une fois arriver devant la porte, il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il entra, Harry était assis, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Le regard perdu dans le vide, une expression d'une tristesse infinie dans ses yeux. Lupin s'assit à coté de lui. Harry savait que Lupin était lui aussi, plus que les autres, touché par la mort de Sirius. Il n'avait pris par à aucune discutions n'avait rien mangé non-plus.

- Tu ne veux pas parler, Harry ?

- …, Il ne répondit rien et fixa le sol.

- Le silence en dit parfois plus long, mais s'est soulagent de parler à quelqu'un… et je crois pouvoir prétendre te comprendre…

- À qui à tu parlé, toi ? demanda doucement Harry

- …, Lupin sourit tristement, je ne suis pas bien placé pour te faire la morale, hein ?

- …, il ne répondit rien mais Lupin compris que la réponse aurait été « non, pas vraiment… »

- Si tu veux on peut resté les deux assis en silence, j'ai tout mon temps, je n'ai pas de mission, aujourd'hui s'est la plaine lune…

- Tu va resté seul se soir ?

- Oui, j'avait repris l'habitude depuis la mort de James mais je crois que je l'ai reperdue…

- Je comprend…

Un long silence s'en suivit durant le quel chacun réfléchissait, fixant le mur qui était en face d'eux. Harry ne semblait même plus capable de réfléchir, la tristesse l'en empêchait, une seul pensée revenait sens cesse à son esprit, _Sirius est mort…_

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de mourir ? demanda soudain harry.

Lupin ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda Harry qui n'avait pas détaché son regard du mur. Il avait compris sa question, mais que pouvait-il répondre ?

- Parce que tu es le Survivant… et que tout es perdu si tu meurs, c'est pas juste, je sais.

- …

- Sais-tu pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, Harry ?

- Non…

- Dommage, j'aurais voulu savoir…

Harry regarda Lupin d'un air interrogateur mais celui-ci fixait à son tour le vieux mur.

- Parce que tu es le dernier lien avec mon passé et ma famille…, finit-il par répondre

- Sûrement, et je dois veiller sur toi, à mon tour.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, à ton tour.

- Je ne mourrais pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Harry.

- C'est faux, Sirius m'avait aussi promis ça, mais il m'a abandonné…

- C'est faux, tu le sais…

- Mais je n'en reste pas moins seul…

- Je suis là, moi aussi.

- Oui… 

- …

- Je veux les revoir, j'aurais voulu avoir une vie normal…

- Je sais, mais on y peut rien…

- Maison est des sorciers ! On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Non Harry, il y a des choses que la magie ne peut pas changé, si elle peut s'est que s'est de la magie noir, et les conséquence ne sont pas moindre…

- C'est faux ! J'ai sauvé Sirius en troisième ! On peut le faire, encore une fois !

- Non Harry, on ne peut pas !

- Dumbeldore doit savoir…

- …, j'y déjà réfléchi, crois-moi…

- Mais tu ne va pas abandonné James et Sirius ! Tu ne va pas abandonné Cornedru et Patmol ?

- Je préférerait mourir moi aussi plutôt que de les abandonnés…

- Lunard ?

Lupin ne répondit rien, il se leva et quitta la salle, Harry le vit passé sa manche sur son visage, sans doute séchait-il une larme…

Durant toute la journée, Harry resta dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius ou dormait Buck. Il ne descendit pas, refusa de manger et le soleil n'allait pas tardé à se coucher.

Il descendit et alla dans sa chambre. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité de son père ainsi que son balai. Il passa lentement les doigts sur le manche de son Éclaire de Feu, se souvenant du jour où Sirius lui avait dit que ce cadeau venait de lui… Il descendit et entendit des voix s'élevé de la cuisine, il resta immobile dans le salon écoutant se qu'ils se disaient. Harry passa sa cape au cas ou quelqu'un sortirait de la pièce.

- On ne pas le laisser comme ça ! se lamenta Molly, depuis deux jour qu'il est arrivé il n'a rien mangé… et il ne dort presque pas, s'est toujours le dernier à se coucher et le premier à se levé…

- Le petit est en train de se laisser mourir… si on ne fait rien…, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui e passera, dit Kingsley.

- On ne peut rien faire, dit Lupin, il n'y que le temps qui pourra l'aider…

- Mais on a pas le temps ! s'emporta Maugrey, et il risque de mourir, on ne peut pas  laisser le temps faire!

- Mais met toi un instant à sa place, Maugrey… il n'a jamais connu ses parents, maintenant que quelqu'un pouvait faire le liens entre lui et Lily et James il lui a été enlevé… Sirius n'était pas que son parrain, pour Harry… s'était à la foi son frère et son père…

- Je le sais bien !

- On ne peut quand même pas le regarder sombrer sans rien faire, intervint Tonks

- Ce n'ai pas juste…, commença Molly en fondant en larmes.

- On le sais bien, allez reprend toi, chérie…, la réconforta Mr Weasley.

- Je vais y aller, le soleil va se coucher, dit Lupin.

Harry le vit sortir de la cuisine et se diriger vers la cave. Une fois que Lupin eu fermé la porte, Harry posa une lettre sur la table du salon et sortit dehors, il enfourcha son balais et décolla en direction de Poudlard. Dumbeldore comprendrait sûrement, et de toute façon, il lui fallait un remonte-temps.

Sur la lettre que Harry avait laissé il y était écrit :

_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir parler de ça, mais personne n'aurait compris. Je suis allé changé mon destin, de façon à que Voldemor ne puisse pas triomphé._

_Je vous demande de me pardonnez si j'échoue mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix._

_PS : Je suis désolé Remus, je ne suis peut-être pas encore assez sage mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, si je n'arrange rien, la mort aurait été ma seule issue._

_                                                Je vous embrasse tous,_

_Harry James Potter._

Harry volait, sa cape d'invisibilité le couvrait, il pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire, à ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'était vrai… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il voulais aide Sirius, et dans le cas ou il échouerai, il voulait au moins lui faire honneur…

_A __suivre__…_

**Réponses au ****reviews:**

alana chantelune : eh oui, je sais c triste mais c sais pas moi qui est choisi… s'ai pas malin de remué le couteau dans la plais… on me l'a déjà dit…

iizuma :Vi, c le meilleure perso de HP ! c'était un peu le but que ça soit triste… (suis sadique, je sais) et on m'a aussi dit que je m'était planté dans les dates : c'est 1960-1995, c tôt 35 ans, non ?

yaya : merci pour la correction, j'ai toujours eu des problème avec les dates dans mes fics, arrg ! cette part est un peu moins mimi mais elle ai décisive…

eriol : Vi, merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plut. Et je ne suis pas frustrée qu'il soit mort… je suis révoltée !! OIIINNNN !

sirie-stefie : Dsl, peut pas répondre à ta question, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il meurt… enfin si… mais ça me vexe, elle pouvait tué quelqu'un d'autre pour faire évolué Harry, non ? Bon, merci pour ton feed, espère que ça te plaira aussi la suite…

Marie : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu va pas trop pleurer là mais après ce sera un peu moins triste et un peu plus aventure…

jessyka pearl riddle : missi, espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. La c encore émotionnel mais après je me clame un peu… 

Lunattica : Vi méchant ! méchant Rogue, pas bien ! Mais moi je dit que si c sa faute, c à cause de l'Occlumancie, parce que sans ça Sirius serait encore vivant… OINN et c vrai qu c'était bien fait le chap. 28 ! Si tu veux voir comment _moi_ j'astique Rogue, lis ma fic "Harry Potter : le dernier combat", je l'astique vraiment à ma façon à travers Harry, vengeance…vengeance…

Clau : ma fic était censée se finir comme ça… mais j'hésitait à continuer pi je me suis que j'avait déjà trop à faire.. mais demandé si gentiment, j'ai pas pu résister. J'espère que ça te plaira autant !

Merawen : je préfère SERA à RESTERA parce que RESTERA prouve bien qu'il est mort et moi je veux pas… pour Rogue, je te répond la même chose que ce que j'ai répondu à Lunattica ,lis plus haut. moi aussi me suis attaché à Remus et si elle y touche, je m'allie à toi pour venger les maraudeurs ! Na ! J'espère que cette partie te plaira autant que la première.

Emichou : si y s'en parle pas dans le prochain tome, je fais un procès à JKR !on touche pas à mon Sirius ! Arrg ! et pi je garde espoir qu'il ne soit pas vraiment mort… tout comme Harry…

auzzy and melie : Vais lire ta fic ce soir, je viens de la télécharger sur le ff.net ! par contre, ce chapitre là est encore un peu glauque mais le prochain le sera moins… enfin… je crois…

MERCI A VOUS TOUS, J'ESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS A PLUS ET QUE LA SUITE VOUS PLAIRA AUSSI !!

VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!

PS: Si vous voulez lire une autre de mes one-shot, j'ai aussi écrit My Immortal, à propos de la mort de Sirius, si ça vous intéresse, jetez-y un coup d'œil…

Les commentaires, reviews, insultes et autres tomates sont par-là ! amaurea_fea@hotmail.com 


	4. chapitre 4 requête un peu spéciale

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 3

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (blablabla) je ne tire aucun profit (blablabla) 

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

Harry volait, il regardait le paysage défiler sous ses pieds, le voyage allait être long, épuisant, mais ou pouvait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait si ce n'était à Poudlard ? la question qu'il se posait le plus était de savoir si Dumbeldore accepterait. À quelque part, il n'aurait pas le choix. Harry était déjà presque mort, cette solution était la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être avait-il des autres solutions. À la base, il y en avait deux : accepter, porter le deuil et tenter de vivre avec puis oublier… mais Harry ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas que les souvenirs s'efface petit à petit pour qu'il n'en reste que des bribes. Il n'avait déjà aucun souvenir de ses parents ! Il ne voulais pas oublier, ni feindre d'oublier Sirius ! C'était son choix, un choix que ne lui ouvrait les portes que sur deux solution : la mort ou tout faire pour revoir ceux qu'il avait perdu. Son cœur fit un bn dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il allait sans-doute voir son parrain et ses parents. Il accéléra le plus qu'il pouvait. En combien d'heure pouvait-il être là-bas ? qu'allait faire les membre de l'Ordre ? Que lui importait les réponses, il ne voulait qu'une seul chose : revoir ses proches.

Il sentit rapidement la fatigue et l'épuisement monté en lui, son ventre lui faisait mal mais rien que l'idée de manger le dégoûtait. Cela faisait déjà passé une heure qu'il volait le plus rapidement possible, en dessous de lui, il voyait les rails que suivrait le Poudlard Express dans deux jours qu'il suivait pour être sûr d'arriver à son collège. À présent, il n'était obligé de veiller constamment à ce que sa cape le recouvre entièrement afin de ne pas avoir le ministère sur le dos au cas ou un moldu voyait un pied se balader dans les airs.

Ce fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il aperçu le château se découper dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé y arriver. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à chaque secondes. Quand il arriva enfin au château, il cru qu'il allait s'écrouler d'épuisement mais une force dont il avait jusqu'alors ignoré l'existence se manifestait en lui et lui donnait la force d'avancer. Il entra dans le vaste et vide collège, le première endroit où il alla fut le bureau du professeur McGonagall mais elle n'y était pas. il finit donc par se diriger jusqu'au professeur Dumbeldore, comme chaque année le mot de passe avait changé et Harry ne pu y accéder, il avait cependant remarqué que chaque année, le mot de passe portait le nom d'une friandise (l'année passée étant _Fizwizbiz_) il n'avait qu'à essayé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une bonne solution. En ayant acheter passablement dans le Poudlard Express les années précédentes, Harry connaissait le nom de quelques unes.

- Dragée surprise de Berty Crochu, tenta-t-il.

Rien ne bougea, l'air était immobile et il sentait ses genoux menacé de céder à chaque seconde…

- Choco Grenouille.

Rien ne se passa, Harry désespérait, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il voulait savoir ! Il voulait les revoir ! Il cherchait le nom d'autre chose qu'il aimait, n'ayant jamais servi de mot de passe, des choses typique du monde des sorciers…

- Jus de citrouille !

L'escalier apparut le laissant monté jusqu'au bureau, il n'y croyait pas, il avait trouvé ! Il entra, le bureau était désert, c'était sans doute la chose qu'il redoutait le plus en arrivant ici. Pourquoi Dumbeldore n'était-il pas là ? Il avait besoin de lui ! il tournait en rond dans la pièce. Plusieurs tableau de directeurs le dévisageait et, ça le rendait malade, n'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire que de le regardé se morfondre ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide ! leur dit-il, quelqu'un peut-il m'aider ?

- Et en quoi pourrait-on vous être utile ? demanda l'un des directeur

- Nous sommes au service du directeur, pas d'un élève ! s'exclama un autre tableau.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'aide ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez !

- Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi, jeune homme ?

- Parce que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider ! que vous savez qui je suis et se que je dois faire !

Harry se tourna vers le tableau de Phinellas, ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Allez à Grimaud et dites à l'Ordre de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je suis à Poudlard.

- Vous me donné un ordre ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas voir votre lignée s'éteindre, vous devrez mieux de faire se que je vous dit.

- Elle s'est déjà éteinte.

- Pas si vous faite se que je vous est demandé !

L'ancien directeur disparu du tableau. Les autres le dévisageaient de plus en plus tentant de deviné où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est en mesure d'appelé Dumbeldore ?

- Le _directeur_ Dumbeldore ! non, aucun de nous ne le peux, Fumsec, lui devrait en être capable.

À peine Harry eut posé les yeux sur le phénix que celui-ci disparut pour aller chercher le directeur. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulaient paraissait duré une éternité, la plaine lune brillait dans le ciel, Harry s'assit parterre, s'adossant contre le mur, regardant pas la fenêtre. Son regard était fixé sur les étoiles, plus particulièrement une d'entre elles. L'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien, _Sirius_. L'écoulement du temps paraissait ne plus exister quand il regardait le ciel, sa fatigue et sa douleur se faisaient plus légères. Les directeurs s'étaient tu, certain s'étaient rendormi. Le silence n'était troublé que par quelque ronflement. Harry était seul et attendait, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Rester éveiller et attendre. Peut-être demain serait-il déjà en train de parler avec ses parents et Sirius… demain était subjectif car en réalité le lendemain il allait se retrouvé un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'année au paravent. Il fouilla dans sa poche de sorcier et en sortit une photo sur la quel son père, sa mère et Sirius souriaient et riaient, ils paraissaient si heureux… Cette photo, Lupin la lui avait envoyée au début des vacances d'été et Harry lui avait été très reconnaissant. La photo était accompagnée d'un livre sur les Animagi, c'était ce à quoi il avait passé ses vacances d'été, ce qui l'avait permis de s'occuper et de supporter les Dursley, quand c'était trop, il se transformait, il avait mit plusieurs semaines d'entraînements intensif pour y arrivé. Jour et nuit, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ça l'empêchait au moins de déprimé. À présent, il maîtrisait plutôt bien cet art : il se transformait en loup, le pelage blanc-gris, des yeux de glaces. Il rangea la photo dans sa poche continua à regardé les étoiles, l'étoile. Il aurait pu resté des heures ainsi mais après quelques minutes une voix vint le tiré de ses rêveries.

- C'est bon, hein, Harry ? On pourrait passé sa vie à les observés.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendant entré, il se retourna et vit Dumbeldore le regardé à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Sa longue barbe blanche reposant sur sa robe de sorcier bleu-nuit. Il se leva pour saluer Dumbeldore qui l'invita à s'asseoir en face du bureau après avoir fait apparaître une chaise. Harry obéît. Dumbeldore regardait le jeune sorcier avec compassion, Harry avait tant changé en deux mois. Il était encore plus maigre qu'à son habitude et les habituels anciens habit de son cousin lui donnait vraiment un aspect squelettique,  il était très pâle, tremblait légèrement à cause de la fatigue. Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Dumbeldore aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour sauvé son protéger.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'amené à Poudlard deux jours avant la rentrée ? L'Ordre venait de me prévenir que tu avait disparu et qu'il ignorait où tu te trouvait et que la seul personne qui savait était Lupin mais que la pleine lune s'était déjà levée. Peu de temps après Fumsec et venu me trouvé.

- Ils savent que je suis là.

- Oui, il m'ont prévenu que Phinellas étaient aller les avertir, ce qui a été une très bonne idée, Harry.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le regard du vieille homme s'attendrit, il s'y attendait tout comme il s'attendait déjà à se que lui demanderait le jeune homme.

- J'ai besoin d'un retourneur de temps.

Dumbeldore afficha un air surpris, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il aurait penser que Harry lui demanderait de ramener Sirius à la vie. Chose que, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas faire.

- Et à quel époque voudrait tu retourné, Harry ?

Une joie indescriptible submergeait le sorcier, Dumbeldore ne s'y était pas opposé ! Mais la question qu'il venait de lui posé, Harry y avait déjà pensé. Il avait finit par choisir entre trois solutions : au moments ou Lily avait enfin accepter d'être avec James (mais réussir a changer ça aurait été difficile et ça aurait amené Neville à subir ce que lui avait subit), au moment ou Trelawney avait dit la prophétie ( mais il se demandait comment intervenir et n'était pas sûr que tout soit arrangé) et le moment ou ses parents avaient fait de Peter le Gardien de leur Secret (ce qu'il avait trouvé plus judicieux et qui lui paraissait plus simple).

- Au moments où mes parents ont fait de Peter leur Gardien du Secret, un peu avant pour que je puisse les convaincre, leur expliquer…

Dumbeldore resta silencieux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry veuille remonté si loin, l aurait pensé au ministère, deux mois en avant.

- Harry, ça changerait tant de choses…

- Mais c'est à partir de la que tous à commencer !

- Mais on ne connais pas les conséquences qu'auront tant de changements, Harry.

- Si !Mes parents et Sirius seront vivants ! Les voilà, les conséquences !

- Se sont des faits, oui. Mais ils peuvent conduire à bien des changements et peut-être pas des meilleurs.

- Et qu'est ce qui peut-être pire que maintenant ! Je n'ai rien à perdre !

- Oh si, Harry. Tu as encore beaucoup à perdre, tes proches perdront beaucoup s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance…

- Ça en a pour moi, Harry.

- Si ça en avait, vous comprendriez.

Dumbeldore resta habituellement calme, il ne se défendit pas. la rage recommença à monté en Harry. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, Harry. Toi, tu a besoin de sommeil. Si cette solution me paraît la meilleur, demain, tu retourna à cette époque.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ! J'ai besoin de les revoirs !

- Mais les voyages dans le temps, surtout si le but à atteindre est autant éloigné de notre présent…, demande beaucoup d'énergie

Harry ne dit rien, Dumbeldore l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Mrs Pomfresh était déjà.

- Tiens, Mr. Potter, j'ai l'habitude de vous voir arrivé tôt dans l'infirmerie mais c'est la première fois que vous êtes là avant même le début de l'année scolaire !

- Harry doit se reposé et reprendre des forces, Pompom. J'espère que vous veillerez bien sûr lui.

- Ne vous en faite pas, monsieur le directeur. En une nuit, il aura déjà repris des forces !

Harry resta coucher sur son lit, Mrs. Pomfresh lui donna deux sirop qui avait des goût horrible puis elle lui donna un verre de Jus de citrouille. Harry n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie et se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'on  lui avait jamais donné se sirop. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêve, doux. Aucune pensées ne triste ou néfaste ne vint troublé sa nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla sans peine et se sentit en plaine forme. Il sortit de son lit et se leva. Il s'habilla avec une de ses robes de sorciers et s'assit sur le lit. Il attendait Dumbeldore, pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà arrivé ? il décida qu'il ferais mieux d'aller lui même à sa rencontre mais quand il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra.

- Je venait justement, Potter. Dumbeldore vous attend.

- Il est d'accord ?

Le professeur leva un sourcil d'un cran et dévisagea Harry qui conclu qu'elle ne savait sûrement pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Il ne m'a encore rien dit, Potter. Mais je doit vous avouez que je suis contre…

Harry ne dit rien, il n'avait pas envie ni de raisons de se justifier devant McGonagall. 

- Jus de citrouille.

L'escalier apparut à nouveau, le professeur McGonagall laissa monté Harry sans le suivre. Il arriva devant le directeur et s'assit sur une chaise. Il senti son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heur, il allait enfin savoir ! Dumbeldore posa un objet devant la table, Harry le reconnu tout de suite et il cru qu'il allait se jeter dessus mais il attendit les explications de Dumbeldore.

- Je crois que ton idée et la meilleur des choses à faire, harry. Pourtant, le doute subsiste. Pour plusieurs raisons : J'ai peur que tu ne soit pas physiquement près pour cela, ni mentalement… 

- Je le suis !Je m'y suis préparer !

- Je pense bien…mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur… et j'ai peur que pour cette même raison je fasse une erreur de plus…

- …, Harry ne dit rien, il fixait ses pieds. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir et si Dumbeldore refusait il ne lui restait plus que… rien.

- J'ai déjà fait toutes les incantations pour que tu arrive à l'endroit et la date voulue, tu n'aura qu'a le retourné une fois à l'envers pour que tu revienne à cette époque.

- D'accord !

- Harry, je veux qu tu fasse très attention…

- Promis !

- Écoute moi bien Harry, à l'époque ou tu sera envoyé Voldemort auras un grand pouvoir et la prophétie aura déjà été révélée, s'est le lendemain du jour ou je leur ai annoncé, tu devrait arriver quand Sirius essayait de convaincre tes parents de prendre Peter. Tu devra te montré persuasif, Harry ! Sans doute que se sera Sirius qui viendra pour ne pas exposé tes parents, il sera méfiant, Harry, tu doit faire attention à tous ce que tu dis !

- C'est compris.

- Et surtout, n'oublie pas que, ici, nous n'aurons pas de Harry Potter, que nous serons sans défenses et que les forces seront déséquilibrées.

- Donc je doit faire vite ?

- Au tant que tu le peut, Harry.

- Très bien.

- Tiens, cet une lettre que tu ne doit ouvrir sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entend ? aucun ! Tu doit me l'a donné quand tu sera revenu à notre époque. C'est compris ?

- Mais pourquoi vous l'a donné puisque vous venez de l'écrire ?

- Fais ce que je te dit Harry, n'oublie pas c'est très important ! Tu ne prendra connaissance de cette lettre que quand je l'aurait lue !

- C'est d'accord.

- Tu le tourne une fois à'endroit et tu y sera.

Harry passa la précieuse chaîne autour de son coup .

- Merci, dit Harry

- Ne me remercie pas, Harry.

Quand il dit ça, une expression triste se lisait sur son visage, Harry ne comprit pourquoi et cela lui importait peu, il allait revoir Sirius et ses parents.

Il fit un tour, il ressentit cette familière sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentit alors qu'il n'était qu'en troisième. 

Il se trouva devant une maison. Il aurait été incapable de dire ou il se trouvait mais il trouvait l'endroit magnifique. Il s'avança, le cœur battant. Il y avait une moto parquée devant un garage, c'était sans doute celle de son parrain, Harry avait entendu Hagrid en parlé. Il toqua et entendit des voix à l'intérieur, il reconnu tout de suite la première et une chaleur de bonheur l'envahit.

- Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, répondit James.

- Montez à l'étage ! Je vais voir qui s'est !

- Non, Patmol, je reste !

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Monte avec Lily !

- Sois prudent, Sirius ! lui demanda Lily.

Harry entendit des bruit de pas s'avancé, son cœur battait très vite, il avait réussi ! il vit la poignée de la porte se tourner et…

**_A suivre…_**

****

 Narf, faudra attendre pour la suite et m'envoyé plain de reviews !! vi !!!

****

Miss.akasha : non, c'EST le meilleur, je n'accepter pas sa mort ! Paradoxale pour qqn qui écrit une fic dessus, hein ? Merci pour ton feed, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire

Herm'021 : vi, je continuerais à t'avertir, j'espère que cette fic te plaira toujours autant et je continue à bosser sur le dernier combat !

Lunattica : Tu pourra dire à ta mère que je suis d'accord avec elle, pour moi Rogue est espions triple : il dit à Vodemort qu'il bosse pour lui mais qu'il dit à l'Ordre qu'il bosse pour eux alors que Dumby pense qu'il joue au espion double avers Voldy, c pas clair, je sais la fic « Désillusions » explique bien mieux que moi, je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'auteur ! arrg ! Mon but n'est pas de faire souffrir Rogue, pas dans cette fic en tt cas… j'en ferait une plus tard, pour l'instant j'expose dans le dernier combat (enfin Harry expose et même Mumus) que Rogue est un traître…

Sirie-stefi : vi, ze travaille dure, elle est la suite ! j'espère que tu adorera tjs autant

Gabrielletrompelamort : fiou ! long comme pseudo ! je suis nulle en français (ça se vois non ?) donc je n'est pas d'autre adj. Mais ceux que t'as mi on suffit à me faire rougir ! Bon, j'espère que tu appréciera tjs autant !

Eriol : Merci, mais pleure pas trop, on va m'accusé d'avoir signé des contrat avec les vendeur de mouchoirs… bon, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Clau : de tt façon, je suis douée que pour les histoire triste… ne t'en fait pas, si je dit qu'il y aurait une suite, il y en aura une, je ne lâche jamais même si je n'ai plus qu'un lecteur ! je me dépêche pour la suite (dans la mesure du possible, j'ai encore une autre fic à écrire, 10 pages la partie, c du boulot !

Saria3 : pas besoin de me donné au tant de reviews, un par partie me suffisent ! je m'active pour la suite, j'y bosse, mais comme je l'ai écrit à clau, je bosse sur plusieurs fic en même temps…

Veuve Black : je sais, je n'accepte pas mais si le seul moyen de le faire vivre ou de faire en sorte que les autres se souviennes de lui est les fics, j'y travaille ! vais fondé une fondation bientôt, moua ! espère que tu appréciera la suite…

J'ESPERE QUE LA SUITE VOUS PLAIRA AUTANT, J'ESSAYERAIS DE FAIRE AUSSI VITE !!!

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!

VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: les remarques, reviews, insultes et autres tomates sont par là, le petit bouton bleu où c écrit « go »


	5. chapitre 5: Confiances

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 3

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (blablabla) je ne tire aucun profit (blablabla) 

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

_Harry entendit des bruit de pas s'avancé, son cœur battait très vite, il avait réussi ! il vit la poignée de la porte se tourner et_ la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme de grande taille apparut dans l'ouverture, des cheveux ébène lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules, Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute rompe, c'était Sirius. Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait pourtant d'y croire : c'était trop beau. Il avait peur de se réveiller. Il avait de la peine à réalisé. Il regardait son parain. Une chose était différent, hormis les dix-huit de moins qu'avait Sirius, il y avait dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'avait éteint douze ans passé à Azkaban…

Son parrain avait sa baguette à la main, dans son regard on pouvait lire de la menace et de la surprise mélangée. Vu la ressemblance frappante entre Harry et son père, il y avait de quoi !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme.

- Sirius ? demanda-t-il comme pour certifier ses espoirs.

- C'est moi. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Harry avait envie de lui sauté au coup et non de lui prouvé quoique ce soit mais Dumbeldore l'avait avertit, il fallait le convaincre en ce qui concernait son identité et sa sincérité.

- Je suis Harry James Potter.

- Comment ?

- Je… j'ai fait un retour dans le temps…pour que les mêmes erreurs ne soit pas commises… je… je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter.

- Et est-ce que je peux avoir une preuve ? demanda ironiquement Sirius qui ne paraissait pas croire un seul mot de se que venait de dire Harry.

- Je ne ressemble pas assez à mon père ?!?

- Qui peut me certifier que ce n'ai pas une ruse de Voldemort ?

- Je te jure que non, Sirius. Pose moi une question.

- …, son parrain affichait un air septique.

Harry avait envie de craqué, maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé il fallait qu'il lui prouve qui il était. Il ne voulais rien prouvé, il était déjà à bout de force. Tous ce qu'il voulait s'était ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu mais dont, à présent, il avait l'opportunité.

- Pour faire apparaître la carte du Maraudeur il faut prononcé : « Je jure solennellement que toutes mes intentions sont mauvaises » et pour la faire disparaître, il faut dire : « méfaits accomplis ». qui d'autre que le fils d'un maraudeur pourrait savoir ça ?

- Montre-moi tes bras.

- Pardon ?!?

- Je veux être sûr.

Harry répugnait à faire ça. Il voulais prouvé par d'autre moyen que ses dire étaient vrai. En fait, il voulait que Sirius le croie. Mais comment ? Il inspira profondément puis fini par retrousser les manches de sa robe de sorcier pour que Sirius puisse vérifier qu'il n'y aie pas la marque des ténèbres.

- Tiens, dit Harry en lui tendant sa baguette, je suis désarmé maintenant, je ne peux plus rien vous faire. Mais il faut que je te parle, à toi, à James et à Lily.

- Bien.

Harry entra dans la maison de Goldric's Hallow, la maison ou il n'avait vécu qu'un ans, dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Tous en ce lieu lui paraissait merveilleux, il regardait attentivement chaque recoins de l'endroit afin d'en mémorisé le plus possible. Sirius alla appelé James et Lily qui descendirent aussitôt, baguette à la main. Harry fut figé sur place, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses parents, vivant. Ils lui paraissaient plus merveilleux que tous se qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Son père, il était vrai, lui ressemblait énormément… exactement, en fait. Hormis ses yeux qui étaient ceux de sa mère, sa cicatrice et quelques détails prêt. Ses parents aussi affichait un regard méfiant. C'était logique mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de tous leur en vouloir pour ça. N'avait-il pas assez souffert pour qu'il doive resté impuissant, non en victime mais en accusé ? Il eut aussi la subite envie de les serrés dans ses bras, pour la première fois de ça vie mais il ne pu rien faire. Il restait debout, dans le hall à les regarder avec un amour et une admiration qui dépassait tous ce que les écrit peuvent en dire.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le salon, les trois amis fixaient Harry alors que celui-ci tentait de trouvé comment est-ce qu'il allait prouvé qu'il disait la vérité mais il avait de la peine à se concentrer, il avait déjà de la peine à y croire, tous simplement. Il était assis dans le salon de la maison de ses parents, en face de lui il y avait Sirius, James et Lily.

- Bien, commença James, alors… tu …es notre fils ?

- Oui.

- Si s'est vrai, tu dois pouvoir me dire… quel est mon surnom et en quel animal est-ce que je transforme.

- Cornedru, en cerf.

- Bien, mais tu pouvais le savoir en te renseignant, je pense…hum… quel est mon plat préféré, la chose que je ne supporte pas, mon jour de la semaine préféré, il alla continuer mais Harry le coupa.

- Je ne sais, pas répondit-il faiblement.

Il n'osait levé la tête, tous ses visages qu'il aimait tant le regardé ainsi, le tester, ne lui accordant aucune confiance. Il devait resté passivement assis, prouvé tous ce qu'il disait. Tant de choses étaient en jeu mais d'une certaine manière ça lui importait peu. En ce moment, tous ce qu'il voulais était d'être au prêt des siens.

Toutes ses questions dont il ne connaissait la réponse. Il ne savait rien de ses parents et tous ceci ne faisait que de le confronté à la réalité, une réalité qu'il avait tant tenté de fuir, de combler en parlant à ceux qui les avaient connu… Il vit Sirius reprendre sa baguette. Il n'avait pas pensé à toutes les difficulté, il avait été bien trop heureux à l'idée de les revoirs. Mais maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il y était confronter. 

- Baisse ta baguette, Sirius, demanda Lily.

- Je préfère être prudent. J'ai vous ai promis de vous protéger.

- Mais il ai désarmé. Et regard-le Sirius, ne me dit pas qu'il représente une menace sérieuse ! Ce n'est qu'un adolescent, ne pointe pas ta baguette su lui !

- Si tu insiste, mais je la garde à portée de main !

- Si ça te rassure, oui.

Harry la regarda et lui sourit faiblement, la remerciant de le défendre. Une mère défend toujours son enfant. S'était ce qu'il avait entendu, en tous cas. 

- Alors… euh… Harry, c'est ça ? demanda Lily.

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il sait passé. Il doit y avoir une raison particulièrement importante pour qu'on t'aie permis d'être ici. Et… pourquoi ne peux-tu répondre à ses questions, elles sont pourtant banales, non ?

Harry baissa la tête, il ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, qu'ils sachent inutilement la manière dont ils sont morts alors que tous allait changé. Ils ne voulaient rien leur dire, se malheur était sien et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il devienne leur. De plus, il était si heureux de les voir ici, vivant, en ce moment.

- Harry ?

- …, il ne dit rien.

Il releva la tête et regarda sa mère, elle était si belle… des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Il lut de le regard de sa mère qu'elle comprenait la raison de son silence, il le regarda son père et son parrain, eux aussi avaient compris.

- Parce que… parce que je ne vous ai pas connu, répondit-il en faisant de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue

- Comment ? demanda James pour confirmé se qu'il pensait avoir compris

- Je… vous… vous êtes… je n'avais qu'un an.

- …, un silence lourd s'abattu dans le salon.

Harry savait, il n'y échapperait pas. il devait leur dire la vérité, aussi douloureux que ça pouvait s'avérer. Il inspira pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

- J'ai du allé vivre chez tante Pétunia. Je… je n'ai appris que j'était un sorcier qu'à mes dix ans, malgré ses efforts, sa voix tremblais un peu

- C'est impossible ! s'emporta James, et même… même si s'était vrai ! tu aurais sûrement dû allé vivre chez Sirius !

- Oui, normalement, mais il… était… à Azkaban.

- Quoi ?!? s'exclama Sirius alors qu'une lueur de peur avait traverser ses yeux-

- Oui… tu… pour le… leur meurtre.

Sirius se leva brusquement et fit un ou deux pats en arrière. Il regardait successivement James et Lily qui le dévisageait lui aussi. Harry compris leur pensée.

- Et… le coupable ? demanda Lily.

- Voldemort.

- Pourquoi m'aurait-on accusé alors ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce qu'il croie que c'est toi qui était le Gardien de leur Secret.

- Mais, alors qui ? demanda James, ce n'était quand-même pas Lunard qui nous aurait trahit…

- NON !Remus ne vous a et ne vous aurait jamais trahis, s'emporta Harry.

Il ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à Remus, parce que Sirius s'en était voulu, parce que Remus s'en voulait de s'être, lui aussi, trompé. Parce que, dans son présent, la seul personne qui le raccrochait à se passé qu'il n'avait jamais connu était Remus.

- Alors qui ?

- Peter est le traître, dit Harry.

- Queudvert ! impossible !

- Mais s'est pourtant lui. S'est pour ça que je suis là ! Pour changé ça ! S'est de là que tout à commencer ! Je suis censé accomplire la prophétie…  mais regardez-moi. Je n'ai plus rien, là d'où je viens…

- Mais comment as-tu su que j'était innocent ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce que tu a réussi à t'échappé, je t'ai rencontré en troisième. Mais… l'année passée…il y a eu un combat au ministère… s'était un piège… et tu…tu… s'est pour changé tous ça que je suis là.

- C'est invraisemblable ! s'exclama James. C'est impossible ! rajouta-t-il.

- Comment explique-tu le fait que je sois ici, que je te ressemble autant et que j'aie cette cicatrice : c'est la marque dont parle la prophétie.

Harry tenta de se calmer, il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher. Il serra ses mains sur l'accoudoirs du fauteuil. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, et qui lui ferais confiance s'il s'emportait ?

- Écoute…, moi je le crois, James, dit Lily.

- Et toi, Patmol ?

- Je n'en sait rien…

Lily s'assit à côté de Harry et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Elle l'étreignit contre elle et Harry laissa coulé quelques larmes. Il se blottit dans la bras de sa mère comme il avait voulu le faire tant de fois.

James et Sirius le regardait en silence, ils ne savaient quoi pensé. Tous semblait si étrange… mais Lily lui faisait confiance. Et après tout, quel autre explication y avait-il à la présence de ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à James ? Mais la vie de ce même garçon semblait si invraisemblable, à dire qu'il n'en savaient même pas la moitié…

Harry se sentait éreinter, il se laissa emporter pas Morphée, se sentant en sécurité, bercé de sentiment heureux, blottit dans les bras de sa maman.

Elle le déposa sur le canapé et mit  une couverture sur lui pour lui tenir chaud. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour ne pas le réveiller, suivit des autres. Harry dormait paisiblement, un sourire au lèvres.

Quand il se réveilla, Lily et James le regardait dormir d'une façon protectrice, cette fois. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assis, il ne voulais rien dire pour ne surtout pas gâcher se moment. Il regardait ses parents, enfin, il n'était plus seul.

- Où est Sirius ? finit-il par demandé.

- Il est allé chercher Remus, répondit James

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il est partit en transplantant il y a peu de temps.

- Mais Remus le soupçonne, lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, Harry.

- Tu es dans quel Maison ? demanda Lily pour en savoir plus sur celui qui sera leur fils.

- Gryffondor.

- Et tu joue au Quidditch ? demanda James.

- Je suis attrapeur.

- Voilà, y pas de doute, tu es sûrement mon fils, tu es doué autant qu'attrapeur ?

- Le meilleur, selon McGonagall.

- Cette chère McGo, on lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

- Oui, et il n'y a pas à elle que vous avez fait « voir de toute les couleur » comme tu le dit.

- Tu ne va pas remettre les petites histoire que nous avons fait à se pauvre _Servilo_ ?

- James !

- Je retire se que j'ai dit !

- Tu n'aurait pas du être comme ça avec Rogue, dit Harry.

- Tu sait que tu es sensé me défendre du moment que tu sait de quoi il s'agis ! _Servilius_ et si…lui !

- Oui, mais il est mon prof de potion et je paie pour vous quatre.

- Lui ! Prof ?!?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs le jour où il a eu la carte du maraudeur entre les mains en essayant de la lire, les message de votre part qui sont apparu étaient… très… comment dire ? _amicales_.

- Y a pas de doute !

Sirius réapparut avec Remus, Harry sourit en les voyant tous deux, il avait à nouveau envie de se jeter dans les bras de son parrain mais il ne fit rien et lui adressa un simple sourire. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas ou l'ignora, Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne préférait pas savoir. Sirius ne paraissait lui accorder aucune confiance et il n'avait pas quitter sa baguette. La personne sur qui Harry comptait le plus était Sirius. Il avait espérer que Sirius l'aurait fait confiance, qu'il lui aurait parlé, qu'il l'aurait défendu. Mais rien de tous ça, il devait lui prouver tous ce qu'il disait et tous ceci n'était que plus dur, tous ne lui faisait que de remuer son couteau dans la plaie, Sirius était mort… _son_ Sirius était mort… Cette assurance, cette joie ou encore cette protection, tant de chose qu'il voulais retrouvé n'était plus. il lui en voulait, il s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf, d'avoir cru que tout s'arrangerait si facilement. Il comprenait, bien-sûr, que Sirius avait promis de protéger ses parents, qu'avec James ils étaient plus que des frères. Il admirait son parrain plus encore, il l'admirait déjà pour toues les épreuves qu'il avait eu a subir et à quel point il s'en était bien sortit et de voir la fidélité dont il faisait preuve était poignante mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume, il avait tant besoin de cette présence. Après tout, n'était-ce pour ça qu'il était venu, n'était-ce pas à cause de se trou béant qu'il mourrait un peu chaque seconde ?

Sirius leur annonça qu'il avait déjà résumé la situation à Remus.

Trois des maraudeur étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant Harry. Il se sentait trahis et un peu traître, à la fois. Un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait à expliquer mais le faite que tout le monde le regarde ainsi, le juge, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Rien, aucune preuve, commença Sirius, il peut nous dire la vérité comme il peut nous trahir d'un instant à l'autre. On ne peut rien savoir !

- Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il dit vrai, Sirius, dit Lily.

- Il ressemble énormément à James, ce qu'il a dit peut tenir la route si ce n'est que…. Toute son existence semble si… , dit Remus

- Anormale ?demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dirait à James de te nommé leur Gardien du Secret si j'était vraiment un traître ? demanda Harry à Sirius

- Parce que Voldemort pourrait savoir qui s'est, répondit le concerner

- Si tu veux qu'il change de Gardien, s'est parce que tu crois que Voldemor s'en prendra à toi, rétorqua Harry

Sirius tournait en rond, Harry savait qu'il supportait difficilement de ne rien pouvoir faire de concret et de rester dans le doute pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire, tous dépendrait de Sirius, tant de choses dont il n'avait sûrement pas idées, les conséquences pouvaient être d'une ampleur colossale.

- Mais…Peter ! C'est pas possible !

- Ça l'ai ! Il a toujours été moins bon que toi, James ou Remus, il a toujours été derrière, il vous suivait mais en vérité s'était vous trois les vrais amis, les vrais maraudeurs, il était sans doute jaloux, je ne sais pas, moi ! Tous ce que je sais s'est qu'il vous a trahis et qu'il vous a vendu contre je-ne-sais-quoi à Voldemort.

- Il y a un moyen de savoir s'il ment, commença Remus.

- Non ! cria Lily, non, vous ne lui ferez pas sa !

- Lily, votre avenir, votre survie en dépend, il faut lui administré du Veritasérum.

- Non, c'est un adolescent, est-ce que tu a imaginé ce que ça voulait dire si tous ce qu'il a dit et vrai ? Ce que nous représentons, nous quatre !

- _Si_. S'est bien ça le problème Lily, il y a un _si_.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Remus et Sirius qui étaient debout, côte à côte. Sirius leva directement sa baguette sur lui.

- Ne pointe pas ta baguette sur lui, Sirius !

- Je prend mes précautions !

- Je te dit non !

- Administré-moi ça en comme ça tous sera réglé.

- Vous voyez, il est d'accord.

- Ça peut être une ruse pour qu'on ne le lui administre pas.

- Je vais allez chercher le sérum, dit Remus avant de disparaître.

Lily s'assit rageusement, elle lança un regard rancunier à James car il n'était aucunement intervenu.

- Ils font ça pour nous, Lily.

- Ils ne sont pas obliger d'aller jusque là !

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Harry sans vraiment le penser.

Bien-sûr, il n'était pas enchanter qu'il faille que ses proche aillent aussi loin pour le croire, il en était même triste mais si ça pouvait les convaincre, il s'y plierait. Qu'avait il comme autre choix ? il voulait simplement être reconnu. Pouvoir enfin se comporter comme il le voulait. Tous les serré dans ses bras…

**_A suivre_**

**Réponse au reviews :**

Herm'021 : Vi, elle est là la suite ! Heureusement que tu a mit le « lol » parce que rien que ça m'a fait rougir… J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Lisae : Bah je l'aurait bien mit le lendemain, c'est pas de la mauvaise volonté… promis, mais je doit avoir un actif de 15 pages/semaines, ça fait beaucoup !!! 5 avec cette fic et 10 avec l'autre et puis en plus…. j'aime bien faire languir les lecteurs… Je me dépêche comme je peux pour la suite !

Sirie-stefie : bah, voilà, voilà… tu sais ce qui se passe, maintenant, a+ pour la suite !

Arlein de Lioncourt : merci, voilà la suite !

Eriol : bien joué eriol ! Aussi bien joué que Harry qui voulait empêcher Sirius de venir dans le T4, mais tous comme black, j'ai compris ! Dis, tu ne voudrais pas que je te dise se qui va se passer par mégarde ? En ce qui concerne Remus (étant donné que j'essaye d'être le plus fidèle possible au roman de JKR) on ne verra pas ça réaction, le roman est écrit au "il" certes, mais tous est vu de point de vu de Harry ça s'appelle « focalisation interne » (les cours de français servent à qqch, alors ?), donc… mais pour la suite tout est déjà dans ma petite tête ! pour savoir ce que ça changera, faudra lire !!!

Veuve Black : Moi ? sadique ?!? Jaaaamaiiis… *ton très ironique* enfin, si, un peu… un peu beaucoup même, même qu'a se qui paraît je suis un peu maso… et le-mal-coupage-de-fanfiction et une de mes spécialité et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas fait ça autant que cette fois !! -p. le jour ou je fonde une fondation, je te préviens, promis !!!

Saria3 : respire, tu va nous faire une attaque, je voudrai pas avoir la mort d'un lecteur sur la conscience !!! Elle est là la suite !!!

PS : J'ai remarquer (pour mon plus grand malheur) que le nombre de reviews chutait… et que plus de personne lisait ma fic que n'envoyait des reviews… donc merci à ceux qui m'en envoie et aux autres, s'ils sont auteur, ils doivent savoir ce que c'est alors please, reviwez-moa !

Et comme il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes… quoi, vous ne savez pas ce que je vais me mettre à crier à tu-tête ????

**VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!!!**

Voilà, c'est fait!!!

Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu ou ses écrit « go » ? eh bien si vous voulez me faire des commentaires, me reviewez, m'insulter ou me jeter des tomates, c'est là qu'il faut appuyé ! enfin, vous avez aussi le droit de me laissé un gentil message !

**MERCI DE REPONDRE A CETTE QUESTION :** qui, selon vous, est le personnage que je rend le mieux ? Pour répondre à cette question il faut bien-sûr prendre en compte tous ce qui c'est passé durant les 5 premier tom, les deux moi passé chez les Dursley après la mort de Sirius (pour Harry), le fait que James, Lily et Sirius n'aient que vingt ans et qu'ils viennent d'apprendre l'existence de la prophétie.

Merci d'avance,

Tatiana Black.


	6. chapitre 6: véritaserum

Tiré de/ bases : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 5

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (blablabla) je ne tire aucun profit (blablabla) 

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

Résumé des partie précédentes :  Harry était totalement déprimé par le mort de… _arriverai jamais à l'écrire bordel !!!_ par le fait que Sirius est "partit pour un laps de temps indétermin" _et franchement, y a de quoi !!! Messante la JKR !_ donc, il parle à Mumus qu'est lui aussi tout triste mais qu'il lui dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Il est pô contant Harry et pi il part pour Poudlard, après une discutions avec Dumby, il décide de retourné dans le passé et arrive chez ses parents _(et c'est la que j'avait eu la bonne idée de mettre "A suivre" arf, arf… suis sadique, hein ?)_ et pi bah y a personne qui le crois, c un peu normale mais il est tout triste Harry, enfin, y a Lily qui le crois mais Siri le crois pô du tt alors alors il est vraiment tt triste, Harrychou ! Mumus propose de lui administré du Veritasérum, Harry accepte, Lily est pas contente et pi James bah, il a pas foutu grand chose jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça va venir…

Ce résumé et +/- à chier mais le plus simple de lire les premières parties et le but était de vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

Note de l'auteur : Vi, vais bientôt vous foutre la paix pour que vous sachiez la suite mais je voulais juste vous dire que si je prenait autant de temps s'est à cause que je publie une autre fic que je met aussi chaque semaine la suite mais celle-ci est plus conséquente car elle fait 10 pages/partie alors que celle-là n'en fait que 5 p./partie. Voilou c tout !

Bonne lecture !! J

En hommage à Sirius Black 

Un silence gênant régnait. Sirius était adossé contre le mûr, Lily et James étaient assis sur le canapé et Harry sur un fauteuil.

- C'est quand même pas croyable ! commença James, toute cette histoire de Prophétie hier, maintenant Harry qui vient du futur, je me demande presque si se serait pas une blague de toi et Lunard, tiens !

- On a pas l'esprit aussi tordu que ça, Cornedru…

- Moi je m'en souviens de certaines qui était pas mal…

- Ça fait depuis pas si longtemps qu'on a quitter Poudlard, n'empêche !

- Ouais !

- Vous voulez faire quoi, comme métier, demanda harry.

- Moi, professeur d'enchantement, dit Lily.

- C'est sûrement comme ça qu'elle t'a eu, James ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Que je l'ai eu ? s'indigna Lily, c'est lui qui cherchait à m'avoir !

- Et j'ai merveilleusement bien réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Après sept ans, oui.

- Tu avait même le droit de faire une impasse la dessus…

- Et vous ? demanda Harry.

- On veut être Auror ! répondirent fièrement les deux concerné.

- Moi aussi…

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence et Remus réapparu dans un pop caractéristique du transplanage. Il avait un verre de thé à la main qui contenait la dose suffisante de Veritasérum. En le voyant se diriger vers Harry Lily se leva pour partir.

- Lily, reste chérie. Tu veux savoir non ?

- Je veux lui faire confiance !

- Reste, après on sera et je te promet de m'excusé si s'est vrai.

- C'est…c'est quand même du sérum de vérité que vous allez lui donner, c'est pas rien. Son usage ne doit pas être pris à la légère.

- Et c'est quand même Voldemort que vous aurez à vos trousse si on ai sûr de rien, la coupa Sirius.

- Reste, lui intima Harry.

Elle le regarda fixement et fini par s'assoire. Harry but d'une traite le verre que lui tendait Remus et s'assit afin qu'on lui pose les questions.

Les premières questions qu'ils lui posèrent furent les plus logiques afin de savoir s'il était celui qu'il prétendait si ce qu'il avait dit à propos de ce qui était arrivé—qui arriverait—à ses parents et à Sirius était vrai. Puis il demandèrent comment s'était passé sa vie chez les Dudley, sa vie à Poudlard. Ils apprirent tous depuis son entrée à Poudlard, toutes ses rencontres avec Voldemort : la première et le professeur Quirelle, le journal de Tom Jedusort en deuxième, sa rencontre avec Sirius en troisième, le combat de la quatrième après le tournois des trois sorciers, et puis il arriva à la cinquième… avec l'Ordre du Phénix, le piège au ministère, la mort de Sirius, sa découverte de la prophétie et enfin ce qui l'avait mené à venir ici. Les quatre amis restèrent sans voix. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Harry était conscient qu'il avait dit bien plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il avait été sous l'emprise de la potion. Lily le serra dans ses bras, dans larmes coulèrent sur les douces joues de sa mère. Harry l'enlaça à son tour. Le silence revint.

- Je… Je dois faire le plus rapidement possible, il n'y a pas de Harry Potter à mon époque et Voldemort va sûrement en profiter pour comploter quelque chose contre moi. Enfin, je n'ai pas autant de temps que ce que voudrais, dit Harry.

- Et, si on empêche Peter d'être leur Gardien du Secret, tous ira bien ?

- J'espère, et étant donné que vous savez tout se qui risque de se passer que tous sera différent. Tous sera mieux.

- Peut-être, commença Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, on ne sait pas se qui se passera.

- Ça ne peut être que positif, répondit Harry de façon déterminée.

- Peut-être. Mais je crois qu'on devrait donné une chance à Peter.

- Quoi ?!?

- Peut-être qu'il  a été forcé de les trahires. Je ne veux pas croire que Quedevert nous aurait trahis. Voldemort ne lui aura sûrement pas laisser le choix.

- Peut-être que Lunard à raison, dit Sirius, peut-être que Voldemort l'aura forcé… mais j'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que de trahir un d'entre vous. Et d'après Harry, il a continuer à travailler pour Voldemort après ça.

- On doit lui donné une chance, Patmol.

- Comme tu voudra…

- Bien ! se réjouis James, on ne va pas s'ennuyez, enfin de l'action ! Patmol, Lunard, en route, on va s'amuser !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Bah oui ! Vaut mieux tout prendre à la rigolade !

- Bon, on va y aller, annonça Sirius, Harry, tu viens avec nous je suppose ?

- Bien-sûr ! dit-il.

- Bon, je vais chercher ma cape !

- Dépêches-toi.

- Vous avez un plan ? demanda Harry,

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'insister pour un plan, lui dit Remus.

- Mais non, on en a un ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Je pourrait savoir le quel ? demanda Remus.

- C'est simple : on va à l'appart. de Queudvert sous la cape de Cornedru, sous nos apparence d'animagi au cas ou Voldy serait là, pas qu'il nous remarque. Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas un plan, conclu Remus.

- Ça doit être mon meilleur plan, Lunard. Tu vas blesser ma fierté, si tu continue.

- Vous comptez continuez comme ça longtemps ? demanda James en descendant avec sa cape d'invisibilité sous bras.

- On est près ! répondirent-ils.

- On vous revois plus tard ! dit Sirius en prenant la cape à James.

- À plus tard, chérie, dit James en embrassant Lily.

- Non, dit Sirius, toi, tu reste ici.

- Mais, oui, bien-sûr.. bon, on y va ?

- James, je crois bien que Sirius était sérieux en disant ça, intervint Remus.

- Si même toi tu commence à parlé comme ça, Patmol, je vais vraiment croire que c'est grave…

- Ça l'est quand-même un peu, faut bien l'avouer. Il ne s'agis plus de faire des crasses à Rusard.

- Et tu crois que je vais resté sagement là alors que mes deux meilleurs amis e mon fils vont risqué leur vie.

- On ne prend aucun risque, le rassurera Sirius, et puis… tu as confiance en moi, non ?

- Bien-sûr que si.

- Sirius, il faudra que vous vous transformiez, dit Remus, je ne pourrais donc pas venir non-plus.

- Tant pis ! Je vais jouer au cavalier solitaire !

- Je suis aussi un Animagi, intervint Harry.

- Comment ça ce fait que ça m'étonne même pas ? demanda Sirius en regardant affectueusement Harry.

- Soyez prudent, dit Lily, je compte sur toi Sirius et ne prend pas Harry sur ta moto, s'il te plaît !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'a comprise, Sirius !

- Ok, on ira à pied.

- Bonne chance, faites attention !

- Mais oui, te fait pas de soucis pour nous, on est grand.

Puis Sirius et Harry sortirent de la maison. Harry n'y croyais pas, il était sur le point de changer son avenir, il était avec ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui, il avait été reconnu. Tous ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, il l'avait en ce moment. Le soleil brillait et il faisait beau, la caresse du vent n'avait jamais semblé si gaie. Il était en train de marcher dans la rue au côté de Sirius.

- C'est loin, chez Peter ?

- Non, cinq-dix minutes à pieds, pas plus. ne t'en fait pas !

- Tant mieux. Tu… tu crois que Remus à raison de donné sa chance à Peter.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais à quelque part, on lui doit ça. Mais je ne comprendrait jamais qu'il aie pu les trahire—qu'il les trahirait.

- Je sais.

- En fait, harry. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été un peu vache avec toi. Mais tu vois… vu la situation et…

- Je sais, intervint harry. C'est pas grave, je comprend.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Ça m'aurait embêté que tu m'en veuille. Et puis… tu es mon filleul, non ? Je suis quand même sensé m'occuper de toi, pas te mettre en danger ! enfin… même si c'est un peu se que je suis entrain de faire, en ce moment…

Harry se figea sur place, il regarda fixement Sirius. Il venait de retrouvé son parrain, à cet instant précis, il venait de retrouvé Sirius. Il le sera dans ses bras, sans dire un seul mot, appréciait juste le fait d'être en ça compagnie. 

- Ca a pas du être facile pour toi, constata Sirius, mais ça va changé. Après tous, on est les meilleurs !

- Tu as toujours été aussi modeste, alors ? demanda Harry ! en rigolant.

- Ça fait partie de mes dons naturel, la modestie !

- Je vois, oui.

- Bien, c'est la maison au coin de la rue, vient là.

Ils se cachèrent afin de pouvoir se mettre sous la cape et se transformèrent. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la maison de Peter, par chance la porte était entre-ouverte. Il entrèrent aussi discrètement que possible et s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce ou personne ne risquait d'aller.

Un homme au cheveux blond de petit taille et un peu enrobé faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Harry reconnu tous de suite Peter. L'homme paraissait très nerveux, il transpirait et se murmurait des paroles incompréhensible. Il avait sa baguette à la main et sursautait au moindre petit bruit. Puis un sorcier de grande stature, lui aussi blond, entra. Harry remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy.

- Le Maître arrive, annonça-t-il à Peter, fermé les fenêtre, les portes et tous les rideaux, que personne ne le voie ! Bouges-toi un peu, fainéant !

- Oui, tout de suite, tout de suite.

Peter se dépêcha de faire se que venait de lui ordonné Malefoy et à peine tous ceci fut fait que Voldemort apparut dans un pop. Le loup recula, sa cicatrice le brûlait mais il resta silencieux. Voldemort ne parut pas sentire la présence dans deux espions et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, quel nouvelle des Potter ? Ce sont bien eux donc parle la prophétie, c'est sûr ?

- Oui, maître… Ils vous ont défier par trois fois et Lily Potter attend un enfant depuis peu, il sera prévu pour fin août. Comme l'a annoncé la prophétie…

- Et ce vieux fous de Dumbeldore les a déjà avertit… il croit pouvoir les protéger, il n'y arrivera pas longtemps… je suppose qu'il vont se cacher et avoir un Gardien de Secret. Tu dois bien savoir qui se sera, Peter ?

- Je… je ne sais pas encore, maître…

- Et tu en a pas la moindre idée ?

- Ça… ça sera sûrement Black, Seigneur…

- Sirius Black ? demanda Malefoy, Narcissia a déjà dû m'en avoir parlé. C'est un traître pour sa famille, il aurait pu faire un bon allié.

- Mais il est contre nous, dit Voldemort, Bien, Peter, dès que tu saura qui sera leur Gardien, n'oublie surtout pas de me prévenir. Tu sais que je découvre toujours tous, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui maître. Mais, qu'allez vous faire au Gardien ?

- Je vais lui faire dire ou se cache les Potter puis… il subira le même sort que ces amis, la mort.

- Oui… bien-sûr…

- Ne te fais aucun soucis pour toi, Peter. Tu es du bon côté. Tu ne mourras pas, les autres mourront.

- Oui, maître…

Voldemort disparut a nouveau suivit de Lucius. Peter resta debout dans la pièce, tétanisé.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, se murmurait-il a lui même, je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne le fais pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera, je n'ai pas le choix…

Le petit homme entrepris de réouvrire tous les rideau pour ne rien laissé paraître de suspect et s'assit sur un fauteuil en sanglotant.

Sirius et Harry entreprirent de partirent, ils ouvrirent la portes sans faire de bruit puis sortirent, il cachèrent derrière des buissons afin de reprendre leur forme original et sortirent dans la rue.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! s'emporta Sirius, les trahir, de plain gré, sans même s'oppos !

- …, Harry resta silencieux.

Bien qu'il savait déjà tous, ça le rendait nerveux, de plus sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal et il commençait à avoir de la peine à resté debout. Il finit pas s'asseoir sur le trottoir.

- Ca vas ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Ouais, pas de problème, ça va passé.

- Ta cicatrice, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, mais c'est rien.

- J'aurais jamais du t'emmené avec moi en sachant qu'on allait sûrement voir Voldemort.

- C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

- C'est pas une raison, tes parents ne seront pas très contant… je crois que je vais faire un bien piètre parrain…

- Pas du tout !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, ça va déjà mieux, dit Harry en se relevant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors en route.

Durant le reste du chemin il restèrent tous de silencieux ruminants les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Pettigrow les trahissait tous, il les avait  vendu à Voldemort pour que ça misérable vie perdure. Il connaissait ce qui allait arrivé à Sirius, James et Lily et ne comptait rien faire pour l'empêché, au contraire, il allait aidé le Lord Noir.

Harry et Sirius entrèrent à nouveau dans la résidence des Potter. Une fois qu'il furent tous installer au salon et qu'ils eurent tous présentés leur excuses à Harry—ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire—lui et Sirius purent commencé à raconter ce qu'ils avaient d'entendre.

- Harry avait dit vrai, Peter va nous trahires. Heureusement, il ne sait pas encore où est-ce que vous êtes. Il a confirmé à Voldemort que c'est de vous dont parle la prophétie.

- Il l'a fait de plain gr ?demanda Remus.

- On l'a entendu se lamenter en se parlent à lui-même, continua Sirius, il faut croire que s'il ne fait pas se que Voldemort veux il se ferait tué mais il n'a pas eu l'air de posé beaucoup de résistance.

- Et pour le Gardien du Secret ? demanda James.

- Peter a dit que se serais sûrement Sirius, intervint Harry.

- Et ce sera le cas, dit Sirius.

- On ne peut pas te laissé être notre Gardien du Secret, Patmol ! Queudvert sait que se sera toi !

- Et alors ? de toute façon on ne vas pas lui dire qui sera votre Gardien du secret et il dira à Voldemort que ce soit moi, autant que ça le soit vraiment. Seul le Gardien peut dire où se trouve la cachette des concernés et je peux te juré que je ne le dirais jamais, Cornedru.

- Je sais, c'est bien ça le problème… il s'en prendra à toi.

- Il peut être aussi persuasif qu'il le veut, je ne lui dirait jamais rien.

- Je sais comment opère Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, dit sombrement Harry, je ne sait pas si les Longdubas ont déj

- Oui, répondit Remus.

- Il ne lâchera pas prise tant qu'il ne saura rien.

- Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, dit Sirius.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un autre Gardien du Secret, dit Lily.

- Qui, alors ? demanda Sirius, qui que vous trouviez il croira que se sera moi.

- …

- En faite, vous avez raison, il faut que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre, fini par avouer Sirius, il croira quand-même que s'est moi et je ne risquerait rien de lui révélé.

- D'abord on essaye de trouver un Gardien et après on essaye de trouvé une solution en ce qui te concerne, Patmol, intervint Remus, ne crois pas qu'on va baissé si facilement les bras !

- J'ai une solution en se qui concerne le Gardien, annonça Harry.

- Qui ? demandèrent-ils.

- Moi.

A suivre… 

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Marie-Jo : tu ne pensait pas, toi aussi, que j'allait expliquer tout ce qui se passera ?? hein ? Tu as un début de réponse dans cette partie, et ton hypothèse aurait pu être fondée mais tu as oublier de prendre en compte le véritasérum

Lunattica : J'aimerais savoir qu'elle personnage ressemble le plus au perso de JKR, dans ma fic. C tt. Merci pour ton review, j'espère que 4a t'a plus.

Herm'021 : dsl, j'ai encore coup à un mauvais moments… bah, vi… c'est plus fort que moi… bon, Sirius il est plus méchant avec harry, maintenant, mais l'avait pas trop choix, hein ! Bon, je me prépare déjà à ton jet de tomates mais j'espère que malgré mes mauvaises manies de couper au muvais moment, tu continuera à apprécié… et pi en plus, ça étoffe le suspense, non ?

Saria3 : alors voilé pour la suite, maintenant on voiT un peu plus mumus, mais ça veut dire quoi « Harry est un peu fucker mais dans le bon sens » j'ai po compris…

Siria : reprend ton souffle et ravale ton poumon, RESPIRE… j'espère que ça te plaira autant !

Marie : marci bcp ! d'un coté, harry est le plus simple à rendre puisque les livres de JKR sont écrits sous son point de vue, les autres c + difficiles, mais l'inconvénient c qu'il faut prendre en compte tt ce qui c passé avant dans les romans et ce qu'on suppose pendant les vacances d'été.

Veuve black : Voilà, James et un peu plus lui. Mais c que je le voyait pas directement comme ça dans l'autre partie, il était un peu trop bousculer. Maintenant il digère et repasse à l'attaque ou un truc du genre..

Eriol : Vi, c pas joyeux mais après tout, si on se met à la place des autres… « vaut mieux prévenir que guérir » mais maintenant 4a s'arrange, enfin… de se côté… le reste ne fais que de commencer…

Merawen : bah, généralement je fais pas de suite quand s'était pas prévu mais la g pas pu résister… merci pour ton review !

Narcisssa Black : non, peut pas être mort, suis pas d'accord moi !!! Mais en ce qui concerne le suspence, j'en remis un peu.. adore ça moi… bon, reste en vie si tu veux savoir la suite ! je me dêpéche comme je peux…

Merawen : vi, elle est là la suite, elle est la !!! calme-toi ! et pi il est pas mort siri, il a passé derrière un putain de voile, c peut-être po la même chose, alors, respire… me dépêche pour la suite.

Lisae : j'espère que ton ordi n'a pas planté, cette fois… ^_^ merci pour le review, j'espère que 4a te plaira tjs autant.

Voilou, c'est fini pour l'instant, me bouge les fesses pour vous pondre la suites le plus vite possible mais comme je l'ai déjà dit X fois, j'ai deux fic en même temps et c chacune son tour…

Si vous voulez la suite, vous sovez ce qu'il vos faire non ??? quoi vous savez toujours pas ?!??!! appuyez sur ce petit bouton bleu où c écrit « go » et me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!

Je ne le dirait jamais assez..

VIVRE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. chapitre 7: Un gardien et des complicati...

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 7

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas ils sont la propriété de la grande JKR, je ne tire aucun profits financier de cette fic (qui payerait pour lire une fic ?!?) 

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

- Non, intervint Sirius, il n'en ai pas question !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es venu ici pour changer ton destin, pas pour te faire tuer !

- Il a raison, dit James.

- Quoi ? il n'a pas raison du tout ! Je ne me ferrais pas tuer, je ne serais même plus dans cette époque !

- Et si Voldemort l'apprend ? demanda Sirius.

- Je m'en suis sortit à chaque fois.

- Mais là il est au sommet de sa gloire. Il est très puissant, tu n'imagine même pas.

- Je crois que j'imagine mieux que n'importe qui se dont il est capable ! 

- On ne peut pas te laisser prendre se risque, Harry, ajouta Lily.

- Mais moi je ne prend aucun risque ! il est impossible qu'il sache que c'est moi ! Il ne sait même pas que je suis ici. Et une fois que tout sera réglé, je serais dans mon époque et personne ne sera rien. Qui est-ce que vous pourrez prendre d'autre ? Vous ne pouvez choisir aucun d'entre vous, parce que Voldemort s'en doutera !

- Il n'a pas tord, remarqua Remus.

- C'est bien le moment de nous contre-dire, Lunard !

- Désolé, Cornedru mais il a tiré ça de toi, c'est un stratège.

- C'est une tête-brûlée, protesta James.

- Ça aussi, ça vient de toi.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Il n'y a que vous à pouvoir décider, ici, dit Sirius, c'est à vous de voir. Vous avez toutes les données.

- Mais vous en pensez quoi ? demanda James.

- Que Harry a raison. Il ne risque rien, et ça vous sauve.

- Patmol ?

- Ouais, ça vas, vous l'emportez…

- Je ne sait pas, intervint Lily.

- Ecoute, chérie, on a pas trop le choix, tu sais… c'est le plus sûr pour tout le monde—y compris pour Harry.

- D'accord. On contactera Dumbeldore.

- Dès se soir.

- Affaire classée, dossier suivant ! annonça Remus.

- Franchement, tu devrait arrêté de sortir avec cette fille du ministère, Lunard, elle dépeint sur toi.

- Pour toi est Lily, le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant…

- Bon, le message est passé. Ouvre ton dossier.

- En ce qui me concerne, commença Sirius qui paraissait avoir soudainement trouvé un grand intérêt pour son ongle, je vais faire un petit tour…

- Et tu crois berné qui comme ça ?

- Y aura pas de petit tour…, conclu-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Quelqu'un a une proposition ? demanda James.

- …

- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme serait bien venu…

Harry tentait de réfléchir à un plan mais rien ne venait. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Jusqu'à maintenant tous c'était plus ou moins bien passer. Son future se dessinait déjà plus joyeux mais rien était fini. Il y avait un silence lourd est chacun réfléchissait. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regardé. Il était avant tout étonner par la manière donc ils se comportaient. Beaucoup plus insouciant que lui l'était mais comparez à eux, il avait eu de quoi réagir comme ça. Et ça faisait du bien de prendre des choses alarmantes à la légère, de ne pas se faire écrasé par les responsabilité. Ils connaissaient les enjeux, mais ils restaient aussi simple—une partie de jeu.

- Je crois avoir un plan, annonça Sirius.

- Mon dieu ! Patmol a un plan, s'affola Remus, on peut s'attendre au pire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ce Lupin était nettement plus drôle que son Lupin. Les circonscrire changeaient bien-sûr le tout.

- J'ai vraiment un plan, répéta Sirius.

- Bon, fait nous pas languire, dit le nous, ton plan.

- Allez, Sirius. Ne fait pas cette tête outrée ! s'impatienta Lily.

- Lunard m'a vraiment vex

- Je m'excuse platement, ô grand Sirius, Grand Maître des plan infaillible…

- J'accepte tes excuses, dit Sirius.

- … et des coup foireux qui ont eu pour conséquence un grand nombre d'heures de retenues, ajouta Remus.

- Donc, reprit Sirius faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, nous somme tous d'accord sur le fait que Harry sera votre Gardien du secret. Il serait inutile de donner de faux indice à Voldemort. Il s'attaquerait inutilement à ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Ce qu'il fait déjà bien assez.

- Tous ce que tu viens de dire, on l'avait compris tous seul, le taquina Remus.

- Mais si tu me laissait finir… donc, je reprend. On fait croire à Peter que le gardien est belle est bien moi. On attire Voldemort dans un piège et on le tue.

- Le coup de la tête-brûlée, il tient ça de son parrain, rectifia Remus.

- T'es tombé sûr la tête !s'exclama James.

- On peut faire quoi d'autre d'après toi ?

- Hum… réfléchir !

- Tu n'a jamais eu un aussi bon humour que moi, Cornedru…

- Tu es le maître incontesté de l'humour noire et sarcastique, on le sait tous.

- Mon plan vaut se qu'il vaut… on n'a rien d'autre en attendant.

- Je refuse que tu fasse ça, protesta Lily, c'est du suicide.

- Harry ? demanda Remus.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de donné mon avis? Autant se promener dans la rue avec une pancarte disant « Tues-moi Voldemort »

- Il est doué, tu a même réussit à lui enseigné ton humour…, remarqua ironiquement James

- Sérieusement, James. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Quoi qu'il arrive il s'en prendra à moi. Autant en profiter.

- En profiter ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… le mettre hors service pendant un moment.

- Ou autrement on suis mon plan, intervint Remus.

- Tu en as un ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, et il est bien plus sûr que celui de Sirius. Que tu te cache toi aussi, mon cher Patmol. Harry serait vos deux Gardien du Secret et tout le monde serait sains et sauf. Donc on dit aussi à Peter que c'est toi.

- Non, ce serai inutile.

- Pas tant que ça, remarqua James.

- Se serait inutile, répéta-t-il.

- Pas tant que ça, intervint Lily.

- On vote ! propos Remus, qui est pour mon plan ?

Lily, James et Remus levèrent la main.

- Trois voix, remarqua James.

- Qui est pour le plan à Patmol ?

Sirius leva les deux mains.

- Je suis le principale, concerné, j'ai le droit à deux votes.

- C'est beau la démocratie…, remarqua James.

- Harry ?

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il avait déjà penser à ça mais avait vite écarté cette possibilité. Il savait que Sirius, à ce moment, n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban ni séquestré "pour son bien" au QG. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensé qu'il a vécu enfermé pendant un an avant de se faire tuer. 

- Harry ? ça vas ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Oui, bien-sûr, pourquoi ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Je pense que… le plan de Remus n'est pas le meilleur plan. On ne peut pas enfermé Sirius…

- Nous voilà donc au point de départ ! annonça James.

- Sauf si tu avouerais que mon plan est bon.

- Enfin, Sirius ! Tu ne peux quand même pas me dire que tu pense sérieusement nous servir d'appât ?

- Je le pense sérieusement.

- Et ça nous mènera à quoi ?

- Au fait qu'on soit sur que Voldemort ne vous trouve pas.

- À tes détriment ?

- Ne te fait pas de bile, je maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

- Pas à moi…

- Quoi ?

- Te ne fera pas faire croire ça.

- Bon, là je suis vraiment crevé, alors on met Dumbeldore au courant, on lui envoie un hiboux. On  fait de Harry votre Gardien et on en reparle demain. Ok ?

- Okay. 

Et se qui fut dit fut fait. Lily se chargea d'avertir Dumbeldore et Harry fut leur Gardien. La sorte de cérémonie pris un certain temps et après tous décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se couché. Remus fut le premier à partir.  Lily prépara un lit pour Harry, afin qu'il se couche quand il le souhaiterait puis elle alla faire ça toilette. James et Sirius discutèrent un moment. Sirius sortit peu de temps après Remus. Il alla vers sa moto.

- Ne fait rien se soir, dit Harry.

- Tu m'a fait sursauter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

- Je suis là pour t'empêché défaire la bêtise que tu as décidé de faire.

- Quoi ?

- Ne va pas chez Peter se soir. Je t'aiderais demain s'il le faut, même si on doit se caché des autres mais ne fait rien se soir.

- T'as gagné, je suppose que tu sait de quoi tu parle…

- On se voix demain.

- Ouais, à demain. Soit sage…

- Bonne nuit, parrain.

Puis Harry rentra, le sourire au lèvres. Il se changea avec les habit que lui avait prêté James puis se coucha sur le canapé, dans les couverture que lui avait amené Lily.

- Bonne nuit Harry, lui dit James avant de remonté.

- Bonne nuit.

Lily arriva et lui donna une couverture de plus en la plaçant au pied du canapé au cas ou il aurais froid durant la nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et éteint la lumière avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- … maman, murmura-t-il une fois qu'elle eu fermé la porte.

Harry s'endormit sans peine, il lui semblait même qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Enfin, il n'était plus seul et quand il retournerait dans son temps, il serait entouré de ses parents et de son parrain. Mais les doutes qu'il avait jusqu'à présent écarté revenait, la prophétie n'en serait pas modifiée puisqu'il avait déjà reçu la marque mais est-ce que ses parents survivraient-ils tous se temps au Lord mais la chose qu'il redoutait le plus était que vu comme se profilaient les choses, Sirius était en danger et rien ne paraissait pouvoir changer ça. Harry ne voulait pas que Sirius se sacrifie pour eux mais il semblait être déterminer à le faire.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, Lily, James, Remus et Sirius étaient déjà dans la cuisine.

- Vous auriez du me réveiller, dit Harry en arrivant.

- C'est ce qu'on comptait faire mais Lily n'a pas voulu, lui dit Remus.

- Tu avais l'air de si bien dormir, se défendit-elle, je ne vouais pas te réveillé.

- Qu'est ce qui est à l'ordre du jour ?demanda Harry.

- Quelque chose qui va surprendre tout le monde, commença Remus, le plan de Patmol n'est pas vraiment un plan !

- Quoi ?

- Ils débattent depuis une demi-heur pour savoir quoi faire il n'ont toujours pas trouvez mieux que mon non-plan, lui expliqua Sirius.

- Donc, depuis hier, rien a avanc ?

- Absolument rien, lui répondit Lily.

- Si on résume : On ne doit pas donner de faux indices à Voldemort sous peine de tuer quelqu'un. On doit donc de toute façon lui dire que s'est Sirius même si s'est pas lui. On doit trouvé un moyen pour que tous le monde reste en vie sans séquestré la moitié des sorciers de la planète. Pour couronner le toute, on doit le faire le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas que Voldemort détruise tous dans mon époque… 

- En résumé, c'est bien ça, approuva James.

- Géniale…

- Le plus sûr reste mon plan, conclu Sirius.

- Qui n'est pas un plan, ajouta Remus.

- Qu'il soit ou pas un plan, c'est le plus sûr.

- Pour nous, pas pour toi, remarqua James.

- Exactement, mais le but et de vous sauvez vous, non ?

- Là, tu vas un peu loin, Patmol ! s'emporta James.

- Non, je vois tous ça d'un point de vu technique avec de la distance.

- Eh bien je m'en fous de ton point de vu technique, il n'y en a pas un qui prime plus que l'autre.

- Si, il y a une jolie petite prophétie qui…

- Au diable la prophétie ! Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami se fasse tuer à ma place !

- Votre petit débat n'arrange rien. On ne va pas laissez Sirius en faire à sa tête mais il faut aussi prendre en compte la prophétie, dit Lily.

- Il est quel heur ? demanda Sirius.

- Onze heur moins quart, pourquoi ?

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Dumbeldore m'a donné un rendez-vous à onze heure.

- Même après l'école tu arrives à te faire convoquer dans le bureau du directeur…

- Mais oui, Cornedru, je suis irrécupérable.

- Tu na qu'à transplanter.

- Transplaner à Poudlard, James ? demanda Lily, mais quand est-ce que tu te décidera à lire « l'histoire de Poudlard » ?

Harry ne pu s'empêché de rire, il avait presque l'impression d'être face à Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily.

- Une amie n'arrête pas de nous le dire, répondit-il.

- Elle est très bien, cette fille, en conclu Lily.

- C'est ta copine ? demanda avidement James.

- Non, mais elle va sans-doute sortir avec mon meilleur ami, Ron.

- Aï, ça sent le roussit…, dit Sirius.

- Ton cas n'ai pas une généralité, Sirius, fit remarquer Lily.

- Je me plaît en étant libre.

- Et en changeant de copine chaque semaine ?

- Exactement.

- Tu ne pourras jamais le changer ! s'exclama James.

- Je t'ai bien changer, toi.

- Si tu compte aussi changer Sirius, de la même façon que tu as réussi à me faire changer, je crois que je vais te surveiller un peu mieux.

- C'est pas tous, mais je dois y aller.

- Voir Dumbeldore ? demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Bon, à tous à l'heur.

- Ouais, à plus.

Sirius sortit de la cuisine. Harry attendit un moment et n'ayant pas entendu de moto démarrer, ce qui confirmait ses doutes, il se leva.

- Je vais juste prendre une douche et m'habiller, annonça-t-il.

- D'accord, pendant ce temps, on réfléchit pour un plan, lui répondit James.

Harry monta, alluma la douche pour que personne ne se doute de rien, il redescendit sans un bruit dans le salon et pris la cape d'invisibilité que son père avait laisser sur la table du salon. Il sortit de la maison sans un bruit et couru à travers Golldric's Hallow se dirigeant vers la maison de Peter.

A suivre… 

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

Thegirloftheshade : Un problème ? vi, il y a toujours un tas de problèmes avec moi, c'est plus fort que moi…

Arlein de Lioncourt : Nan, il n'y rien de telle prévu au programme, ils sont juste en d'excellant terme et se respectent profondément.

Herm'021 : exactement, il voulait les protéger, il est pas génial Sirius ? Je ferais peut-^tre des chap. Plus long après avoir fini le dernier combat, j'aurais plus de temps pour celle-là. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

Saria3 : elle est la, la suite… mais il y juste un petit truque… IL EST PAS MORT !!! enfin, veux pas, moi….

Narcissia : et ben aujourd'hui t'aura deux chap. en une journée, alors pas de bêtise, pas'davada, hein ?

Lunattica : j'en suis au même point que les perso et j'ai eu bcp de peine à trouvé un moyen pour qu'il ne tue pas Sirius parce que je lui réserve autre chose… et oui, j'ai déjà imaginer tout ce qui se produira.

Siria : ba vloilà, fais ce que je peux, moi !

Merawen : Je sais, mais j'adore faire durer le suspense…. C'est excellant…

Mary-evy : ça fais plaisir d'avoir des nouveau lecteur en cour de route^^ ça veut dire que les gens ne sont pas découragé par le nbr de partie…

Marie : merci beaucoup, je crois c'est bien le plus dur de rendre les perso… mais j'suis contate que ça te plaise.

Veuve Black : suis d'accord avec toi IL EST PÔ MORT !!!! Bon, voilà la suite, dsl sais encore mal coup


	8. arrg! J'avais oublier de mettre ça à la ...

Ah !!!! j'avait oublier de mettre un chti truque dans la partie précédente !!! mille excuse !!!!!  
  
VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!!  
  
A BAS SA MORT !!!!!!!!!! (même s'il est pô mort)  
  
A BAS SNIVILLUS !!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. plan, trahison et mangemorts

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 8

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas ils sont la propriété de la grande JKR, je ne tire aucun profits financier de cette fic.

Spoiler : 5 premiers tomes

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa cape d'invisibilité le cachant. Il connaissait Sirius et savait qu'il voudrait changer les choses sans mettre en danger ses amis. Il apercevait la maison de Peter et accéléra tant qu'il pouvait. Il fallait a tous prit qu'il arrive avant que Sirius ne fasse une bêtise. Il avait perdu son  parrain une fois et il n'accepterais pas de le reperdre.

Il arriva enfin en face de la maison de Peter. Il entendit des voix en provenance de l'une pièce sur sa gauche, il ouvrit rapidement la porte, Sirius et Peter se retournèrent rapidement. Ils paraissaient être en train de discuter avant l'intrusion de Harry qui fit de son mieux pour agir comme si de rien n'était.

- C… Cornedru ? demanda Peter, abasourdi.

- Non, je ne suis pas James. Je suis Harry, son…

- Cousin, le coupa Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est ça, je suis son cousin.

- Il se ressemble beaucoup, ajouta Sirius.

- Euh… oui, je vois…

- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Harry en prenant place sur un fauteuil et faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- De… de tout et de rien…, balbutia Peter.

- Vous pouvez ne dire la vérité, Peter. James m'a mit au courant de tous.

- Ah… euh… Sirius venait de me dire qu- que- qu'il était leur Gardien.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry en lançant un regard en coin à Sirius

- Euh… oui.

Un bruit, une sorte de pop, se fit entendre. Peter alla dans le couloir pour voir se qui est-ce que c'était.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais l ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est à moi de te posé la question ! chuchota Harry.

- Je suis entrain de tous arranger, si tu veux savoir.

- En risquant ta vie ?

- C'est à cause de moi que tu as été privé de tes parents. Je répare les pots casser.

Harry n'y croyait pas, alors que Sirius n'avait encore rien vécu de tous ça il réagissait exactement de la même manière que si c'était le cas. Le problème restait entier car l'un tant que l'autre ne savait pas comment faire pour que tous se passe pour le mieux.

- Ce n'ai pas à cause de toi ! Et tu ne me dois rien, moi je te dois beaucoup !

- Harry, je sais que…

- Chut ! Voldemort est l

- Quoi ?

- Ma cicatrice, je le sais.

Sirius ne dit plus rien, ils entendaient les petit couinement de Peter et tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il disait..

- Maître… Black est leur Gardien…il est ici… mais il n'est pas seul, le cousin de Potter est là, lui aussi…

- Son cousin ? Bien ce sera un moyen de pression de plus…

- Mais… maître… ils ont leur baguettes…

- Et alors ?

- Rien, rien maître…

Il entendirent les pats de Pettigrow se rapprocher.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry.

- Toi, tu part par la fenêtre à l'aide de ta cape, et moi je me débrouille.

- Il n'en ai pas question !

- Arrête de réagir comme ça et vas t'en !

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme tu le fais à l'instant.

- Comme toi ?

- Justement comme _moi_. Toi, il faut que tu te sauve.

- Non, Sirius, pas cette fois !

Harry se redressa soudain, entendant des bruit de pas avancé.

- Vas-y, lui chuchota Sirius.

Harry ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas. Il ne comptait laisser son parrain livré au main de se monstre alors que tous pensaient que c'était lui le Gardien. Peter entra à nouveau dans le salon, il paraissait misérable, gardait la tête basse, le dégoût que Harry éprouvait pour lui ne fit qu'augmenter. Il les avaient tous livré sans plus d'opposition que ses quelques couinement. Un homme de grande taille arriva derrière lui, portant une longue cape et un capuchon qui masquait son visage. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûlé plus que d'habitude, il sentit à quel point Voldemort était puissant à cette époque. Sirius prit calmement sa baguette, il paraissait être sûr de se qu'il faisait mais Harry ne sut dire c'était une impression qu'il donnait ou si c'était vrai.

- On avait confiance en toi, Queudvert. Tu nous a tous trahis et tu nous a vendu.

- …, Peter émit quelque petit gémissement en guise d'excuse.

Sirius resta calme, il se leva tranquillement, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'alarmante.

- Tu aurais du mourir plutôt que de nous trahir, ou au moins, tu aurais du nous en parler.

- Je ne pouvais pas, couina-t-il.

- Harry vas t'en, demanda Sirius restant toujours aussi calme.

- Il n'ira nul part, dit Voldemort.

- Harry, vas t'en, répéta impassiblement Sirius.

Harry restait néanmoins figé sur place, il ne voulais pas partir, il le devrait pour chercher de l'aide mais il savait à quel point Voldemort était puissant, il savait que malgré tous ce que pouvait dire Sirius, ce combat était déséquilibrer. Il espérait que Remus ou ses parents allaient se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il aurait du les avertir mais c'était trop tard, encore une fois il mettait des personnes qu'il aimait en danger à cause de sa tendance à jouer les héros. Sauf que cet fois il ferait tous ce qu'il pourrait pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas. Harry saisit sa baguette, prêt à agir dès le moment venu.

- Occupes-toi du gamin, Pettigrow, Black a des choses à me raconter.

- Je te déconseille de t'approché de Harry ! dit Sirius.

- Dépêches-toi ! ordonna le Lord.

- Mais maître…

- _Petrificus Totalus !_lança Harry.__

Peter se raidit soudain et tomba parterre dans un bruit mat. À présent ils étaient tous deux contre Voldemort mais soudain, cinq mangemorts apparurent dans le salon, Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Doholov, Severus Rogue, et Macnair. Harry pu voir de la panique passé dans le regard de son parrain mais celui-ci adopta rapidement une expression indifférente, comme s'il était amusé de la situation mais Harry compris que, cette fois, c'était plus pour déstabilisé l'ennemi que parce qu'il le pensait.

- _Servilo_, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu ne t'ai toujours pas lavé les cheveux depuis ?

- La ferme, Black tu fera moins le malin dans un moment.

- Oui, bien-sûr… c'est une vrai réunions de famille, je me serais habillé pour l'occasion, si j'avais su !

- Je suis aussi heureuse te revoir, cher cousin, dit Lestrange.

Contrairement à Sirius, Harry avait énormément de mal à gardé son calme devant tant de personne qu'il haïssait et le fait de voir Rogue ici confirmait les doutes qu'il avait toujours eu malgré ce que disait Dumbeldore. Le pire était de voir Bellatrix. Il tenta de reprendre son calme est de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour se sortir de là. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les aider, ils étaient trop nombreux et à eux deux, ils ne pourraient pas les vaincre, pas avec Voldemort en plus.

- Saisissez-vous d'eux ! ordonna le mage noir.

Les mangemorts s'approchèrent d'eux mais ni Harry, ni Sirius, n'eurent un mouvement de recule. Il se lancèrent un bref regard et, en voyant l'autre, ils eurent pour confirmation que chacun pensait qu'il était temps d'ouvrire le feu.

- _Tarentallegra ! _lança Sirius.

- _Impedimenta !_ lança Harry à son tour.

Le sort de Sirius atteint Doholov en plein fouet qui tomba à terre, ses jambes ne cessant de s'agiter en tous sens et Rogue fut protéger par le sort de Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils n'eurent pas le temps de lancé d'autre sort que les deux se retrouvèrent projeter contre le mur du salon. Malefoy vint saisir Harry, lui tenant fortement le bras derrière le dos et il lui arrachant sa baguette des mains. Rogue était revenu et s'était ruer à nouveau dans la bagarre, coups de poings et sorts fusaient du côté de Sirius et Harry se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise de Lucius qui lui tordait de plus en plus le bras. Sirius finit lui aussi par être maîtriser par les trois autres mangemorts.

- Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, dit Voldemort.

- Très bien, alors laissez partir Harry, il n'a rien à vous dire, lui.__

- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas de raisons valables pour le laissez s'en aller.__

- Laissez-le partir !__

- Une fois que vous serez où sont caché les Potter, prévenez-moi.__

- Bien, maître, répondirent-ils.__

- _Finite !_ le sort lancer par Sirius s'arrêta et Doholov pu se relevé.__

Voldemort disparut dans un pop et les mangemorts formèrent un demi-cercle autour d'eux qui étaient contre le mur. Sirius avait toujours sa baguette à la main et Harry était encore tenu par Lucius.

- Bien, commença Bellatrix, je crois que tu as des petits secret à nous révélé, cher cousin.

- Tu peux toujours rêv ! Je ne dirais rien !

- Vraiment ? Tu ne sait pas à quel  point je peux être persuasive ?

- Oh, si. Mais je ne vois quelle torture peut être pire que celle que je subit en te regardant…, plaisanta Sirius.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il savait jusqu'où Bellatrix était capable d'aller et la seul chose qu'il trouvais à faire était de plaisanter et Harry doutait fort que tous ceci fasse partie d'un quelconque plan.

- Pourtant, il y a bien pire…

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place.

Il apparaissait alors petit à petit à Harry se que cherchait à faire Sirius, tout avait été prémédité pour que ses parents ne risques rien. La situation qui se déroulait était la pire que Sirius avait envisagée mais il avait quand même échafauder un plan pour se cas de figure. À la base, Harry le savait, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il se trouverait dans uns pareille situation mais il était déterminé à faire se pourquoi il était venu—sauver son ami. Harry l'avait vu dans son regard, il l'avait vu alors qu'il expliquait—sous l'influence de veritaserum—se qui s'était passé. Il avait le remord d'acte qu'il n'avait pas commis mais Harry comprenait que maintenant que Sirius redoutait plus que tout de commettre les mêmes erreurs.

- Ne fait pas ça ! lui supplia Harry.

Sirius le regarda sans rien dire, une lueur d'excuse dans son regard.

- _Endoloris !_cria Lestrange.

Sirius s'effondra parterre et releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine agiter de convulsion.

- ARRÊTER CA !!! cria Harry, CE N'AI PAS LUI LE GARDIEN, IL NE PEUT RIEN VOUS DIRE !!!

- Voyez-vous cela ? dit Bellatrix en se tournant vers Harry, et peut-on savoir qui est le gardien en question ?

- Ne fait pas cette bêtise, Harry ! l'ordonna Sirius.

- C'est…

- NON ! ne lui dit rien !!! cria-t-il.

- Je suis leur Gardien du Secret, finit-il par dire.

- Mais c'est de plus en plus intéressant, je vois.

- C'est faux ! cria Sirius, Il ment, il n'est pas leur Gardien ! C'est moi !

- Tu vois, cher cousin, je crois qu'il dit la vérité, au contraire.

- Il ment !

- Je ne mens pas !se défendit Harry.

- Bien, alors… révèle-nous donc ton secret, mon garçon.

- Seulement si vous laissez Sirius partir et que vous ne le poursuivez pas.

- Je ne penses pas que tu es en position de nous faire du chantage.

- Moi je pense que si. J'ai déjà affronter Voldemort par le passé et il n'a jamais réussi à me vaincre. Je suis bien plus résistant que vous ne le penser.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.

- Se qui est sûr c'est que si vous ne relâchez pas Sirius, je ne vous révélerais absolument rien et vous allez être forcé de me tuer inutilement.

- Il a l'air sérieux, dit Malefoy, et très fort malgré son apparence.

- Peut-être que oui…peut-être que non… que faire ?

- Relâchez-le ! ordonna Harry.

- Et tu nous livrera ton secret sans plus ?

- Tu n'aurais quand-même pas perdu ton envie de t'amuser, Bellatrix ? demanda Harry

- Certainement pas, répondit-elle avec amusement

- Il ment ! s'obstina Sirius, il ment, ne l'écouter pas !

- Ta façon de réagir nous prouve le contraire, cher cousin.

Harry se concentra tant qu'il pu sur l'Occlumancie afin de faire part de ses idées à Sirius. « Transplanes et va avertir les autres ! Je les occuperaient pendant ce temps ! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, il ne me feront rien ! Je les occuperaient ! »

- Bien, dit Bellatrix, cet échange me paraît intéressant, Sirius peut partir sans qu'on le poursuive. Au revoir, cher cousin. On se revoit bientôt.

« Vas-y et préviens les autres ! A deux on y arrivera pas ! Il ne peuvent pas me tuer, seul Voldemort le peux !» Sirius paru avoir compris, il regarda Harry et fit un signe imperceptible de la tête avant de disparaître dans un pop.

- Vous êtes au moins sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de personne ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Doholov.

- Et bien qu'il s'agis bien de James et Lily Potter, ses informations vous viennent d'un misérable couineur de traître que personne n'a pensé à dépétrifer. Quand en parlais avec James, il avait l'air surpris qu'on l'associe à cette prophétie.

- QUOI ?!? s'exclama Macnaire.

- Oui, surtout que Lily n'est pas enceinte et elle devrait l'être si l'enfant qu'elle aura et bien celui de la prophétie…

- Tu veux juste nous dup !

- Pas du tout, je sais que quoi que je fasse, vous ne me laisserez pas m'en aller…

Harry tentait de rester calme et de paraître le plus sincère possible, normalement, Sirius, Remus et ses parents auraient déjà du réapparaître, que faisaient-ils ? Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte ! Il le fallait car dans son époque, ils avaient besoin de lui, parce qu'il aurait ses parents. 

- Tu mens….

- Je ne vois pourquoi je le ferais…

Pourquoi n'était-il pas l ? Harry ne pouvait pas les occuper encore bien longtemps et seul contre six mangemorts, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

**_À suivre…_**

****

**Et maintenant, les RAR :**

Narcissia Black : Voilà, le truque de 2 dans la même journée, c'était exceptionnel, je tien quand même à le préciser. En ce qui concerne les manigances de notre cher Sirius, tu as vu (un peu trop, même, non ?)

Veuve Black : Y sont vraiment méchant de dire des truques pareils, moi on me dirait ça que je pèterais un plomb. Pis de tt façon, on sait pas vraiment s'il est mort… enfin si, on le sait mais on veut pas se le dire… Bref, là c'est encore mal couper mais c'est plus fort que moi… et ça rajoute du suspense.

Clem la belle : Vi sont un peu court mais c'est parce que l'autre fic que je publie (qui est presque fini) les chap sont plus long mais les personnes croches moins, et pi s'est plus intensif comme ça, je crois…

Marie : là, je crois c'est trop tard, je les ai tous largement mis en danger… mais j'ai tuer personne ! pour l'instant… arg… mais c vrai que se serait pratique qu'il le tue maintenant mais Voldy est un chti peut trop puissant, là et Harry ont peut dire qu'il est un chti peu affaibli par ses deux derniers mois à se laisser mourir…

Merawen : Vi z'adore les fidèles lectrices !!! Je suis rassurée pour ton clavier (si non, j'aurais culpabilisé) Ba, comme tu l'a remarqué, il a pas tué Peter (il aurait pt du) mais je crois pas que ça aurait arranger grand-chose… pour le retenir, crois que t'a vu que s'était un peu trop tard… là par contre je crois que j'ai recouper à un moment « … » , dsl.

Lunattica : pas facile du tt mais je crois avoir une solution !!! Vi !!! Mais tuer Peter n'en fait pas partie ! oh !!! Merci pour ta confiance, j'espère que ça te plaira tjs autant !

Kyzara :Bah, vi… j'aurais eu honte d'oublier qqch d'aussi important !!! j'essaie de continuer et d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Veuve Black : vi, je me sentait tt triste d'avoir oublier ça, snif.. mais t'en fait pas tu m'a pas du tt fait chier… j'aime bien ce genre d'anecdote ^^

Thegirloftheshade : et les problème n'ont pas finit !!! non mais qui aimerait une fic ou le héros arrive et que d'un coup de baguette (c'est le cas de le dire) arrange tous ?!? Bon, les répercutions sont assez énormes, je crois que ça se calmera pour la suite…

Narcissia Black : non, z'oubliera pas si non serais tt démoralisée!!bouhh…

Saria3 : Vi, mais c'est trop tard… les raisons qui l'ont pousser à agir comme ça seront un peut plus expliquer dans le prochain chap. enfin, j'espère que ça l'apprendra à lui et à Harry de ne plus vouloir jouer au « cavalier solitaire » parce que ça foire à tout les coup…

Angelusse : VI, VIVE SIRIUS !!! ET MUMUS ET JAMES AUSSI !!! LES TROIS (vrai) MARAUDEUR AUX POUVOIR !!!

**NDLA** : Cette partie est venue plus vite que l'autre, que ça devienne pas une mauvaise habitude, hein ? c'est juste parce que j'ai fini l'autre fic que je faisait en même temps « Harry Potter : le dernier combat » et parce que je suis en vacance, mais c'est qu'une semaine, oin !! donc, je reprendrai un rythme normale, c'est-à-dire, un chapitre/semaine car j'ai une nouvelle autre fic en même temps, « Personne ne le sait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai mal. » mais cette fic étant plus ancienne, elle prime !!!

_Et pour finir en beaut_

VIVE SIRIUS BLACK

A BAS SA MORT (même s'il est PAS mort)

A BAS SNIVILLUS

VIVE LES TROIS VRAI MARAUDEURS !!

Mais surtout :

**VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. fin d'un combat, début d'un autre

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Fic: en hommage à Sirius black

Partie : unique

Livre : Harry Potter.

Spoiler: les 5 premiers tomes

E-Mail : amaurea_fea@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: tous les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR et je ne tire aucun bénéfice en publiant ces fics !

Note de l'auteur: Il y aura normalement une ou deux autres partie après celle-ci et ce sera la fin. ^_^

**En hommage à Sirius Black**

Ni Sirius, ni les autres ne réapparaissaient et Harry ne savait que dire, les mangemorts était intriguer et il ne savait si se qu'il avait dit allait changer un cours à l'histoire ou pas. le plus important était de gardé son calme pour que personne ne se doute qu'il mentait mais il était de plus en plus anxieux.

- Et que ça soit vrai ou pas, reprit Lestrange, nous tuerons les Potter pour être sur qu'ils ne poseront pas de problème. Nous tuerons aussi ton ami Black et leur ami Lupin ainsi que tous les sorcier indigne de l'être.

- Vous tuerez Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

- Ne prononce pas son nom !!! rugit Bellatrix.

- C'est un sang-mêlé, vous savez… il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Et bien oui, c'est un sang-mêlé, tout comme moi…

- Tais-toi !!! cria Bellatrix.

- Tu es un sang mêl ? demanda Lucius, pourtant Potter est un sang pur. Es-tu vraiment sûr d'être son cousin ? Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, je trouve. Un peu trop même…

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne rien laissez paraître et rester stoïque mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Puis, alors que les mangemorts se consultaient et que Doholov gardait un œil sur Harry, Sirius apparu derrière le groupe de mangemorts dans un pop que nul n'entendit. Il apparu mais…seul ! Harry ne sait que faire, il ne savait si Sirius avait un plan ou si on pouvait vraiment parler de plan. Puis il se résonna, il avait toujours fait confiance à Sirius et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Et les seuls fois ou Sirius faisaient des choses vraiment risquées, ça l'était pour lui mais jamais pour les autres.

- En fait, commença Harry, Sirius a raison… il n'y pas de pire torture que de te regarder, Bellatrix… tu me donne envie de vomir !

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagire Sirius lui lança un _petrificus totalus_. Harry profita de l'effet de surprise pour fondre sur Lucius et reprendre ça baguette. Ils étaient armés mais ils étaient au point de départ. Puis Maugrey apparu et Harry fut surpris de le voir, d'autres membres de l'Ordre apparurent à leur tour. Harry se souvint qu'il les avaient vu sur une photo que Fol Œil lui avait montré. Des éclaires fusaient dans toute la pièce. Toute cette scène rappelait trop celle qui c'était déroulée au ministère deux mois plus tôt. Il regarda le plus vite qu'il le pouvait autour de lui. Ses parents n'étaient heureusement pas là. Il repéra enfin Sirius et il se battait avec… Bellatrix ! Il venait d'éviter un sort de cette dernière

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette en souriant. Harry n'y croyait pas, la scène se répétait – exactement les mêmes paroles. 

- NON !!! 

Il ne pouvait pas laissez faire de pareils choses. Sirius ne pouvait pas être destiné à mourir ! c'était impossible, il ne pouvait l'accept ! Harry fonça sur Bellatrix et la plaça à terre. Sirius la stupefixia. Le combat ne dura pas plus longtemps et les mangemorts, réalisant leur infériorités, transplanèrent.

- Quel bande de lâches ! s'exclama Sirius. 

- Bien, commença Maugrey, vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, ils ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient tous ensemble. L'Ordre doit resté secret ! N'oubliez pas : Vigilance constante !

- Oui, on sait Fol Œil, répondit Sirius.

Les autres membres transplanèrent et Harry et Sirius restèrent seuls dans l'appartement.

- Bon… on ferais mieux d'y aller, Harry. Et on prend _ça_ avec nous, finit-il en désignant Queudvert de doigt. _Mobili corpus_.

Le corps pétrifier de Queudvert se mit à flotter dans les aires.

- On ferais mieux de se dépêcher, continua-t-il, j'ai du pétrifier tes parents pour qu'ils ne viennent pas – c'était trop risqué pour eux. Lunard est sûrement déjà là-bas à s'occuper d'eux. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

- D'accord.

Ils passèrent la cape sur Peter afin que des moldus ne voient pas un homme inconscient flotter dans les aires.

- Vous compte faire quoi de Peter ? demanda Harry.

- On va en délibérer des qu'on sera arriver. Je crois que c'est à tes parents d'en décider. On verra bien se qui se passera.

- Ouais, on verra bien.

- Dis, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça pendant mon duel avec Bellatrix?

- Je… hum… j'avais mes raisons…

- Bien, comme tu le vois. En faite… tu sais ce que signifie tous se qui vient de se passer ?

- Oui… Tu es vivant…

- Oui. Tu as réussis Harry.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, quand il allait rentré, il allait revoir ses parents… il allait revoir Sirius. Il aurait enfin cette vie dont il avait tant rêvé.

Ils arrivèrent à Golldric Hallow, quand ils furent rentré, James et Lily se précipitèrent vers eux pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien.

- Toi ! s'exclama James en désignant Sirius d'un air menacent, partir sans nous avertir ! Risquez ta vie ! Mais t'es complètement fous ! Me pétrifier, moi ! Ton meilleur ami !

- Oh je suis contant de voir que tu t'en ai sortit Sirius. Oh, merci James, moi aussi je suis contant qu'on aie régler cette affaire, commença Sirius en mimant la conversation qu'ils auraient du avoir.

- Ouais, merci… mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me refais se coup là, hein ! C'est uni, des maraudeurs, ça travaille en équipe !

- Promis, je m'en souviendrais… à part si ta vie en dépend…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je pensait à haute voix…

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Vous allez arrêté, les deux ? intervint Remus.

- Remus à raison, ce que vous faites et idiot. Vous savez, tant bien l'un que l'autre, ce que vous auriez ou n'auriez pas du faire, rajouta Lily, quoiqu'il en soit – même si je n'ai approuve pas ta façon d'agir – on te dois une fière chandelle, Sirius. Merci beaucoup.

- Et vous allez faire quoi de Peter ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois qu'il aura sa place à Azkaban, dit James.

- Bonne décision, approuva Remus.

- Bon… Harry, je crois qu'il est tant que tu y aille, lui dit Sirius.

- Quoi ? s'exclama James.

- Oui, Harry leur a révéler qu'il était votre Gardien, ils vont le rechercher, maintenant. Il faut qu'il parte. Il atteint son but, il n'y aura pas de traître.

- Comment ça se fait ?demanda Lily, quand leur as-tu dis ?

- Juste avant, je crois que Sirius vous racontera, moi je dois y aller.

- Et tu vas y retourner comment ? demanda Remus.

Harry sorti une petite chaînette dorée au bout de la quelle il y avait un sablier.

- Tout est déjà régler, dit Harry, je n'ai plus qu'à y aller.

- Bon, ba… ciao, à dans seize ans, lui dit Sirius.

- Ouais, à tous de suite, pour moi.

Lily serra Harry dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance puis il fit ses adieu à Remus, James et Sirius.

- En fait, dit-il, soyez prudents, hein ! Je vous vous retrouvez que je rentre. Pas de folie ?

- C'est à nous que tu dit ça ? s'indigna James, s'est nous tes parents – enfin, se sera.. bref, c'est à nous de te dire ça !

- Ouais, m'enfin, je disait surtout ça pour Sirius…

- Quoi ?!?

- Il a pas tord, Patmol, approuva Lunard.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'es toujours contre moi ? demanda Sirius.

- Je constate, je ne suis contre personne !

- Bon, je vous laisse à vos débats.

- Fais attention à toi Harry, sois prudent.

- Promis.

Harry tourna le sablier dans le sens inverse de la première fois, ressentit cette même sensation puis arriva dans sa chambre au QG. Harry en fut surpris, Dumbeldore avait même penser à le ramené directement au QG.

- Harry ! s'était la voix de Hermione, on vient de recevoir les lettre de Poudlard ! Lily me dit qu'on ira demain à Pré-au-lard, vient vite ! Il y a les résultats des BUSE !

Harry pensait rêvé, Hermione avait bien dit « LILY ». alors qu'il alla répondre un jeune homme sortit du lit à étage.

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Le garçon avait des cheveux de jais en bataille, des yeux émeraudes en amandes, c'était lui, c'était Harry… 

Voilà, c'était l'avant-dernière ou l'avant-avant-dernière partie, je ne sais pas encore !!! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plus !!! Je sais que cette partie est un peu courte mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps… : S je me rattraperait pour la prochaine, promis !!! Y aura des surprises…bonnes comme mauvaises…

Reviews, s'il vous plaît !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. RAR et petits mots de fin

**Les RAR :**

Angellusse : le jour où tu créé la L.F.D.L.D.G.Q.E.O.P.L.E.C.D.L.M.D.S.B, avertit moi que j'en fasse partie ! ^^, merci pour ton review !

Kyzazra : non, c'était très compréhensible… c'est vrai que j'y avais pas penser. Des réaction y en a un peu plus là, (merci Lucius) mais dès fois g un peu de la peine à tout gérer, dsl…

Arlein de Lioncourt : vi, donc maintenant tu sais ce qui se passe, j'espère que ça ta plus !  T'a raison pour Mumus, j'en prend note !

Thegirloftheshade : bah, le nbre de chap suivant est indiquer, un ou deux (ce serait faire traîner les choses inutilement, sinon,) j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, moi j'y bosse.

Kinky 1 : me dépêche, je fais ce que je peux, contente que ça t'a plue !

Veuve Black : vi, je soutiendrais tjs ta cause (puisque c'est aussi la mienne) des vive et à bas y aura pour tout le monde tant que je suis d'accord avec^^, dsl, tata bella est tjs vivante, si tu veux me la voir tuer, ma fic « Harry Potter : le dernier combat », chapitre (8 ?)« Bellatrix Lestrange », je la tue. Régale toi !

Narcissia Black : respire, elle est là la suite, me dépêche pour le reste !!!

Merawen : tu m'envoie ravie pour ton clavier ! j'essaie de le ménager sans me culpabilisé.  Je travaille sur la suite, tt est dans ma petite tête !

**Les petits mots de la fin :**

VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!

A BAS SA MORT QUI N'EXISTE EN REALTIE PAS!!

A BAS SNIVELLUS !!

VIVE LES TROIS VRAI MAURAUDEURS !

A BAS BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ET PETER !!!

VIVE REMUS LUPIN !!!

MAIS SURTOUT VIVE SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. une autre vie

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 10 – et avant-dernière partie.

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : La routine : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (etc.) je ne tire aucun profit (etc.) 

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

Harry se dissimula dans une partie sombre de la pièce afin que l'autre Harry ne le voie pas. Une fois que se dernier eu quitter la chambre, Harry chercha dans l'armoire et fut heureux de trouver la cape d'invisibilité à sa place. Il l'enfila vite et descendit à pas de loup les escalier avant de rester dans un coin de la pièce. Il vit Hermione qui était assise sur un fauteuil, elle n'avait pas changer, elle regardait avidement la lettre où figurait l'armoiries de l'école. Elle ne paraissait pas l'avoir ouverte. Ron entra à son tour dans le salon et Harry fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

- Alors ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

- Je n'ose pas l'ouvrire, dit Hermione.

- Hermione! S'exclama Ron, tu a sûrement que des « O », de toute façon tu passe largement !c'est à moi et à Harry de s'inquiéter !

- Et si j'ait échou ? et si je n'obtenait pas tout mes BUSE ?

- Arrête, ça devient stupide !

- Harry, tes résultats ? demanda Lily en s'approchant de lui.

- Sais pas, je m'en fiche, de toute façon…

- Ne dit pas ça, Harry…

Harry restait dans son coin, il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! comment son autre lui osait-il parler comme ça à sa mère ! Il devrait plutôt la serrer contre lui et remercier Merlin chaque seconde d'être avec elle ! Mais il remarqua que le Harry assis dans son fauteuil, la lettre devant les yeux, n'éprouvait pas de l'arrogance ou du mépris mais qu'il avait l'air triste et que le ton de sa mère ne se voulais pas moralisateur mais réconfortant. Comment pouvait-il être triste s'il était entouré de sa famille et de ses meilleurs amis ?

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent, c'était James et Remus.  Le cœur de Harry fit à nouveaux un grand bon dans sa poitrine. Lily se dirigea vers James, lui aussi avait l'air triste, elle lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit sourire, puis elle l'embrassa. James alla s'assoire sur la canapé suivit de Remus.

- Alors, vos résultats ? demanda Remus tentant un sourire.

- Hermione veut qu'on la remarque et qu'on lui dise qu'elle est la plus intelligente alors elle refuse d'ouvrire sa lettre !

- C'est n'importe quoi, Ron ! 

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Bien, commença Remus, on va devoir utiliser les moyens fort…

Il prit la lettre des mains de Hermione et ouvrit l'enveloppe sous le regard effaré de cette dernière. En regardant une des lettres, Remus fit une grimace.

- Quoi ?!? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Tu a que des T sauf un P…, dit Lupin en baissant la voix.

- Hein ?!? 

- Mais non, bien-sûr que tu les as eu tes BUSE, avec mention, en plus ! Et toi, Ron ?

Harry vit les oreille de son meilleur ami rougir et il ouvrit la lettre avec crainte, comme si celle-ci menaçait de lui explosé à la figure.

- Je passe !s'exclama-t-il, j'ai le nombre minimum de BUSE, même plus que le minimum!!!

- Bien ! Harry ?

- Je passe aussi, dit-il sans plus de motivation.

- C'est bien, Harry !se réjouis James en regardant le parchemin, tu as eu d'excellente notes!!! Et tu peut à nouveau jouer au Quidditch ! Je pensait bien que cette interdiction ne tenait pas la route !

- Bon, commença Lily, vous allez tous commencer à préparer vos affaires pendant que j'aide Molly à faire le souper. N'oubliez pas, demain on va au Chemin de Travers.

- Ok, m'man.

- D'accord, répondirent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Ron et Hermione allèrent préparer lors affaires, Harry monta après eux. Une fois que les deux amis furent entrer dans la chambre et que Harry fut seul dans le couloir face à son lui de se temps, il lui mit une main devant la bouche et le força à se diriger dans une autre chambre qui était vide. Il enleva la cape, se dévoilant.

- Ne dit surtout rien, je ne te ferais absolument rien ! Je veux juste comprendre !

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis toi, sauf que j'ai eu une vie très différente.

- Quoi ?!

- N'appelle personne et écoute-moi bien, s'est claire ?

Harry vit le doute dans les yeux de son sosie mais il vit que la curiosité l'emporta. Il s'assit sur lit qu'il y avait dans la pièce et Harry s'assit parterre en s'adossant contre le mur. Il commença.

- Bon pour commencé… faut que tu sache que je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste que tu me raconte ta vie, je veux juste savoir.

- Quoi ? Mais qui êtes vous ?! vous ne m'avez pas répondu !

- Arrête de me vouvoyez, je vais te faire un résumer. D'abord tu répond à mes questions et après on inversera les rôles, ok ?

- J'veux bien.

- Bon, je suis toi. Ma vie s'est passé différemment – mal, très mal – alors j'ai remonté le temps pour changer les chose et je viens de retourné dans mon temps et tu es là, je veux comprendre.

- Tu t'es peux-être tromper de temps.

- Non, c'est impossible. Bon, alors résumer moi ton enfance et chaque faits importants qui s'est passé pendant que tu était à Poudlard.

- Ça sert à quoi ?

- Réponds-moi d'abord !

- Bon, ok… t'énerve pas…

- Je t'écoute.

- Euh… alors, mon enfance… rien de spéciales, en faite. J'ai passé une enfance normal, mes parents étaient toujours très vigilants mais à l'époque je ne savait pas pourquoi. je connaissait bien-sûr l'existence de Voldemort mais je ne connaissait pas tout. Euh… quand papa et maman était absent il y avait ou Remus ou Sirius qui s'occupaient de moi. La seul chose vraiment affreuse c'est la seul et unique visite par année ou je dois allé voir la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon, mais maman y tiens…c'est tous ce qu'il y a dire pour mon enfance… Enfin, c'était comme pour tout les enfant, la terreur de Voldemort faisait rage….

- Donc, tu as toujours eu tes parents et tu connais Sirius et Remus depuis que tu es tout petit ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Continue, je te dirais après.

- Si tu veux… quand je suis entrer à Poudlard, c'est la que tout à commencer. Dès ma première année, d'ailleurs, mes parents ont longtemps hésiter à m'y envoyer et c'est…c'est grâce à Sirius… c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu y aller. A ma première années, Voldemort s'est attaquer à moi, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir comment est-ce que j'ai survécu à l'avada mais ça m'a valu cette marque, dit-il en désignant sa cicatrice, tu as d'ailleurs la même.

- Donc, avant ça tout était normal, et depuis la première, tu as eu la marque, quand, en fin d'année ?

- Oui, comment tu le sais ?

- C'est toujours en fin d'année…

- Ouais. En deuxième, on a eu un nouveau prof de DCFM, le professeur Quirrel.

- Pierre Philosophale, affrontement : toi seul face à Voldemort ?

- Comment sais-tu ça ?!?

- Continue, je t'expliquerais après.

- Non ! Là ça cache vraiment quelque chose ! 

- Continue, j'ai vécu ça, je sais. Ça ne cache rien mais tant que je ne serais pas tous ce que je veux, toi non plus !

- Qui me dit que tu me dira tous, après ?

- Le fait que je veux comprendre, que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

- Je te fait pas forcement confiance…

- Je sais, tu as ta baguette et tout l'Ordre peut venir me neutraliser à la moindre alerte. Tu vois, tu ne risque rien.

- L'Ordre n'est plus là.

- Peut-être pas mais James, Lily, Remus, Ron et Hermione sont là et Sirius arriverait aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

- Non, il ne…

- Dépêches-toi ! Je suis vraiment sûr les nerfs et j'estime que j'aurais eu le droit de savoir ce qui se passerais plutôt, alors, vas-y !

Harry comprenait la réaction du jeune homme qui avait pris sa place, il aurait eu la même – ce qui était logique puisque c'était lui – mais il est vrai qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait trahis – une fois de plus – par Dumbeldore et il voulait savoir plus que tout. Et alors que son autre lui racontait se qu'il avait vécu, il pouvait se l'imaginer, comment est-ce que ça vie aurait pu être…

- En troisième, Ginny, la sœur de Ron – mon meilleur ami – a , Harry e lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase. 

- Été en possession du journal de Tom, n'est-ce pas ?

- A quoi ça sert que je te raconte ses choses puisque tu les connais déj ?

- J'ai vécu ses choses mais pas dans le même ordre, je t'ai dit que je te l'expliquerai plus tard.

- Et Sirius et mon père ont convaincu Remus et ma mère de me laisser la carte et la cape. En quatrième, il y a eu le tournois des trois sorcier où je n'était pas sensé participer mais que…

- Quelqu'un a déposé une inscription à ta place.

- Exactement.

- À la fin, combat avec Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'a pas vu mes… enfin nos parents ?

- Non, ils n'étaient pas là.

- Continue.

- En cinquième il y a…, j'ai pris connaissance de l'Ordre, le mois passé de la prophétie…

Harry remarqua que le timbre de son interlocuteur avait changer, était soudain devenu plus grave comme si chaque paroles qu'il prononçait le faisait souffrir, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

- Bien, commença Harry, mes parents sont morts pour me protéger alors que je n'avais qu'un an, Peter les avaient trahis, tu as entendu parler de Peter ?

- Oui, c'était un des maraudeur mais il a essayer de les vendre é Voldemort. Seulement, mes – enfin nos – parents sont toujours rester très flou sur se passage de leur vie. J'imagine qu'ils n'aiment pas s'en souvenir…

- Ouais. J'ai donc vécu chez la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon jusqu'à mes dix ans sans savoir que j'était un sorcier.

- Quoi ?!?

- Oui.

- Mais tu aurais dû aller vivre chez Sirius ou chez Remus !

- Oui, mais Remus n'avait aucune autorité légale et Sirius était à Azkaban.

- Quoi ?!?

- Peter les avait trahis, il a mis en scène le fait que Sirius l'aie tuer et s'est en fuit, tous croyait que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James alors qu'au dernier moment, ils ont changer pour Peter.

- C'est horrible…

- Je sais. En première, il y a eu Quirrel, en deuxième le journal, en troisième j'ai rencontrer Sirius… il s'était échapper d'Azkaban, j'ai aussi rencontrer Remus qui était prof de DCFM durant cette année.

- Remus, prof ? il a toujours refusé à cause de sa lycanthropie.

- Il y avait des circonstance différente. En quatrième, la coupe. Et en cinquième… pareil que toi, Ordre, prophétie sauf que… j'ai fait l'idiot, pour changer et que par ma faute… Sirius est…il était…ça n'a plus d'importance, tous va bien !Tous est changer et tous le monde est vivant !

- Hum… Harry…

- Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes deux ici. Peut-être que je dois aller un peu plus dans le futur… non, Dumbeldore aurait penser à ça.

- Harry…

- La rentrée est dans combien de jours ?

- Une semaine.

- Il faut que je contacte Dumbeldore, il y a une lettre  qu'il m'a dit de lui remettre quand je revenait. Ça veut dire qu'il savait.

- Harry, écoute-moi…

- Non, je réfléchis. Toi tu as à ta place, je te signale ! Moi, j'aimerais avoir la mienne, des parents et revoir Sirius !

- Mais il est mort !!! cria-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Harry n'arrivait pas le croire, il se laissa tomber parterre, il avait l'impression qu'il était soudainement incapable de réfléchir. Ça n'était pas possible, il avait pourtant tous fais tous ce qu'il pouvait. Ces paroles paraissait résonner dans sa tête « _Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il est mort !_ » Sirius ne pouvait pas… c'était impossible…il ne comprenait plus rien. S'il avait fait tous ça, s'était bien-sûr pour connaître ses parents mais c'était surtout pour revoir Sirius. Il avait au début eu du mal à se l'avouer mais s'était vrai : il voulais plus revoir Sirius que revoir ses parents. Après tous, ils ne les avaient pas connu, et Sirius représentait temps. Lui qui s'était tellement réjouis de le revoir, de ne plus être seul. Qu'il… il se sentait incapable ne serais-ce que de penser. Il ne pouvais même pas parler, il ne pouvait rien faire. En face de lui, comme un reflet, le Harry qui avait connu Sirius encore mieux que lui tentait de cacher sa peine. 

À suivre… 

**Et maintenant les RAR :**

Lunattica : non, c'est pas encore la fin mais ça ne saurait tardé…. Et ça promet…

Thegirloftheshade : je pourrait continuer l'histoire plus longtemps mais se serai la gâcher. L'histoire arrive à son terme et se serai inutile de rajouter 10 chapitre, c'est comme les saison (8) 9 d'x-files, ils se sont chier dessus :'(

Clem la belle : je n'aurais malheureusement pas plus de temps puisque j'écrit deux autres à part celle-là, enfin, plus qu'une autre maintenant… merci pour ton review et pour le dernier combat, c'était du boulot !

Kyzara : cette fin tu risque de l'aimer encore moins… mais je suis désolée…

Lisa : le dernier chapitre arrive à grand pas… je me dépêche

Mearwen : merci bcp !j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

Narcissia Black : elle est la, la suite… enfin, j'espère que tu est quand même contante de l'avoir, que tu e regrette pas de savoir…

Saria3 : comment t'as deviner ?!? 'est pas vrai !!! Ton review à faillit me faire changer d'avis mais je l'ai pas fait… tu connaîtra l'entièreté de l'histoire dans la prochaine partie^^

Arlein de Lioncourt : j'irai pas jusqu'à dire fonctionner et je crois que tu as vu que la fin ne risque pas d'être super heureuse…

Lunattica : Voilà la suiteuh !!!

**Petits mots de fin :**

VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!

A BAS SNIVILLUS!!!

A BAS LA MORT DE SIRIUS QUI N'EN AI PAS UNE !!! (cette phrase e-t-elle un sens après cette partie ? réponse dans la prochaine partie)

VIVE LES TROIS VRAI MARAUDEURS !!!

A BAS PETER ET BELLATRIX !!!!!

VIVE REMUS LUPIN !!!!

VIVE CORNEDRU, LUNARD, PATMOL ET LILY(je me répète un peu, non ?)

_MAIS PLUS QUE TOUS VIVE SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà, la prochaine partie sera la dernière. Vous apprendrez se qui était arriver à Sirius (j'm'en veux ! argg !! `-') . Ce que va faire Harry (celui que nous connaissons)- les réponses de Dumbeldore et tout ce qui s'en suit… euh… j'vous en dit un peu trop là non ? lisez la suite, ça vaudra mieux ! La prochaine partie sera sans-doute plus longue, mais c'est pas dit^^.

PS : j'espère que la différence entre les deux Harry dans les dialogues étaient claire 0_o mais c'est pas facile !!! Les pensées sont celles de notre Harry (vu que le roman de JKR est en focalisation interne et que j'essaye d'y rester le plus fidèle possible… ce qui des fois est _très_ difficiles !)

PS2 : non, pas la play station, le deuxième PS de cette partie. Y aura un chti mot pour tous mes lecteurs, enfin… ils seront tous cité, y aura évidemment les RAR et y aura une chtite surprise (peut-être même deux^^) à la fin de la prochaine partie, pour vous remercier !!!


	13. revoir Sirius quoi que ça lui coûte

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : En hommage à Sirius Black

Partie : 10e et dernière partie. *se retient de verser une larme* , bouhh,  *agite un mouchoir blanc*

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Disclaimer : tous sauf l'intrigue appartiens à JKR, je n'ai aucun droit sur son œuvre et je ne tire aucun  bénéfice.

Spoiler : 5 premier tome

En hommage à Sirius Black 

****

Harry regardait le sol, il n'osait relever la tête. Quelque mèches de jais passaient devant ses yeux mais elles ne parvenaient pas à cacher des larmes silencieuses qui exprimaient tant de peine, de souffrances et de mal. Il avait besoin de savoir, parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait concevoir, qu'il ne pouvait accept

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? sa voix était presque inaudible.

Il continuait à regardé le sol, il n'osait pas relevé la tête, il n'osait pas regardé le jeune homme qui venait de perdre un être cher et à qui il demandait de faire le récit de cette perte. Il voulais pourtant savoir, il en avait besoin.

- …, il ne répondit rien. Harry savait qu'il essayait de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions, lui y avait déjà renoncer et son visage était inonder de larmes.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre, je dois savoir si je peux faire quelque chose…, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure mais chaque mots prononcés lui était douloureux.

- Faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Faire changer les choses.

- … c'était il y a un peu plus de deux mois… je n'était pas encore au courant de la prophétie. Tous l'Ordre était au courant mais personne n'avait pensé que je devait savoir se qui pesait sûr mes épaule… Voldemort savais, mais il ne savait pas tout. Il a profité de mon ignorance et m'a eu. Je n'avais pas pris aux sérieux l'Occlumancie, je ne comprenait pas les enjeux, j'ai agis comme un imbécile ! J'ai fais un rêve. J'ai naïvement pris ça pour une sorte de  prémonition. J'aurais du écouter les autres mais comme d'habitude, je n'en a fait qu'à ma tête.

- Quel était ce rêve ?

- Il… il y avait mes parents et Sirius… ils étaient retenus par Voldemort. Il voulait connaître la prophétie et il s'en était pris à ma mère… il lui infligeait le doloris et j'entendait mon père crier pour qu'il cesse et qu'il s'en prenne à lui et Sirius le raisonner disant que j'avait besoin d'eux et demandant à Voldemort de s'en prendre à lui.

En faisant se récit Harry paraissait vivre ça, entendre les voix, voir les images. Il y avait beaucoup de colère et d'amertume dans la voix Harry mais il était difficile de savoir contre qui était cette colère. Il marqua une pause pour se reprendre puis reprit.

- J'ai voulu me rendre là-bas. Je ne supportait pas de penser à se qui se passais. Hermione à essayer de me dissuader, j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter… on a vérifier avec la poudre de cheminette depuis la tour de Gryffondor et il n'y avait personne au QG, alors on y tous aller…

Sa voix s'éteint, Harry vit une larme coulé sur la joue du jeune sorcier qui se tenait en face de lui. Il savait que le récit se rapprochait de plus en plus du moment fatidique, il sentait son cœur battre à toute rompe.

- Et… ? demanda-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Il ne sentait pas avoir le droit de demander ainsi de revivre et de lui compté les événement de se jour mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne pouvais pas croire que les choses ne pouvait pas se passé autrement…

- On y aller, s'était un piège… on a trouver la prophétie mais on avait toujours pas trouver la pièce où ils était retenu… on s'est retrouver dans une salle où il y avait une arcade… s'était une embuscade, il y avait beaucoup de mangemorts… il y avait… il y avait aussi Voldemort…  les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont arrivé… un grand combats s'est engager, des sorts fusaient de partout et tous se passait très vite. Sirius m'a crier de m'en aller mais j'était comme pétrifier, le combat était immense et les sorts… puis…

Le cœur de Harry se serra, il savait se qu'il allait apprendre, ce qu'il allait entendre. Il vit ce Harry, comme son reflet, serrer un peu plus les poings pour ne pas se laisser submergé par les émotions, mais aucun mot ne paraissaient pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Il se leva alla près de la fenêtre puis recommença son récit.

- Puis… Voldemort a essayer de me tuer… il… m'a lancer un avada… mais…, il y eu une instant de plus de silence et Harry pu deviner que larmes coulaient sur le visage de son interlocuteur bien que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, S…Sirius s'est placé de… devant moi. S'est… s'est lui qui… qui a reçut se sort à ma place. Il s'est fait tuer à ma place ! se sort m'était destiner à moi, pas à lui ! … je l'ai vu avant qu'il ne tombe… j'ai vu son expression… sur son visage était empreint la douleur qu'a du lui infliger le sort, la surprise… et j'ai …j'ai eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ma sourit… je…il n'aurais jamais dû mourir !

Il se laissa tomber par terre, des larmes coulant à présent librement sur son visage. En le voyant ainsi Harry ne savait s'il essayait plus de le convaincre lui ou bien es-ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

- Après ça…, ma mère est venue près de moi, les autres se sont arrêté de se battre, le temps m'a parut s'être suspendu. Elle m'a serré dans ses bras et a placé ses mains devant mes yeux pour que je ne pas que je regarde, je sentait ses larmes tombé sur mes épaules… j'entendait mon père crier et se débattre,  Remus le retenait pour ne pas qu'il … pour ne pas qu'il aille se battre contre Voldemort. Je me suis dégagé de l'étreinte de ma mère, elle n'a pas pu me retenir. Je suis aller devant Voldemort et je l'ai tuer. J'ai tuer Voldemort. Je ne sais pas combien d'avada est-ce que je lui est lancé mais ils n'apaisaient pas ma colère et ma tristesse. Maman m'a retenu alors que je continuait et qu'il était déjà mort depuis plusieurs sorts… Mais tous est de ma faute… on me dit que non mais moi je sais bien que s'est de na faute si Sirius est mort.

Harry ne dit rien, il n'en était pas capable. Il regardait le sol, cette scène qu'il n'avait jamais vécu paraissait défiler devant ses yeux, comme un filme dont il était le spectateur impuissant. Une idée détestable s'imposa alors à lui Sirius était mort – dans son époque – pour le protéger, il avait faillit mourir alors qu'il était retourné dans le temps – encore une fois – pour le protéger, et en cette époque il mourrait une fois de plus pour ou à cause de lui. Tous ses évènement paraissait mener à l'horrible conclusion qu'il devait en être ainsi. Il ne pouvais cependant pas l'accepter. Il se releva résolument, les poings serrés. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, il n'abandonnerait jamais Sirius ! quoi que ça puisse lui coûté, quel qu'en soit les conditions !

- J'ai besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité et de ton ballais.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard, que je voie Dumbeldore. Il faut que je change les choses !

- Tu peux le faire ?

- Je peux _tout_ faire !

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, encore moins de se justifier. Tous ce qu'il voulait, s'était retrouver son parrain, tous se qu'il voulais, c'était réparer les erreurs, s'était de revoir Sirius !

Devant son air déterminé, Harry acquiesça et lui tendit se qu'il demandait.

- Bonne chance, murmura-t-il.

- Merci.

Harry enfourcha le ballais, se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et s'en un mot de plus s'envola par la fenêtre. Empruntant le même chemin qu'il avait pris quelques jours plutôt. Il était presque au point de départ. Il volait le plus qu'il pouvait. Il avait de la peine à se concentrer, à gardé les yeux ouvert et sa vue se brouillait. Les combats mener les derniers jours n'arrangeaient rien. Tant d'événements s'étaient produis qu'il en avait oublier de manger et de dormir. Les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues rosies par le froid n'arrangeaient rien. Des milliers de pensées traversait son esprit, il ne savait la manière dont allait réagir Dumbeldore, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les événements se dérouleraient mais ça lui était égale, il savait se qu'il allait faire, c'était tout se qui lui importait.

Il arriva en vue de la gare King Cross et savait que le voyage allaient encore être long, épuisant et qu'il n'était pas capable – physiquement – de le faire. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, en ce moment il ne faisait ni attention à la fatigue et à son corps entier demandant du repos, ni à son ventre se tordant, ni à ses yeux qui ne supportaient plus de rester ouverts. Toutes douleurs ne paraissaient ne pas l'affecter car il n'y avait qu'une chose à la quel il pensait : atteindre Poudlard, atteindre Poudlard pour trouver Dumbeldore, trouver Dumbeldore pour aller chercher Sirius. C'était tous se qui lui emportait, le reste n'était qu'accessoire, le reste ne comptait pas.

Après un vol qui parut interminable, il arriva enfin au château alors que la nuit était tombée il y avait plus d'une heure et que la lune décroissante brillait faiblement. Harry regarda cette étoile qu'il chérissait tant puis accéléra jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

Une fois arriver, il se rua jusqu'au bureau du directeur, donna le mot de passe qu'il avait déjà deviner la dernière fois et entra dans le bureau en courant. Par une chance incroyable, Dumbeldore était là, penché sur un parchemin.

Il releva lentement son regard vers Harry et le regarda à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Lui adressa un bref sourire bienveillant et fit apparaître un siège sur le quel Harry s'assit.

- Je… je ne suis pas le Harry que vous connaissez. Je doit vous transmettre ceci, j'espère que ça vous aidera à comprendre…

Harry lui tendit l'enveloppe qui était encore sellée du sot du directeur. Dumbeldore leva un sourcil puis saisit le parchemin et commença à lire son contenu.

Une fois cette lecture achevée, il déposa le papier sur son bureau et regarda Harry, paraissant vouloir sondé l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Les voyages dans le temps son d'une grande complexité. Vois-tu, Harry, en te permettant de faire se que tu as fait, je t'exposait à de grand danger. Aucun voyage changeant tant de choses n'a été entreprit avant toi. Je ne pouvait donc pas savoir les conséquences fondamentales qui allaient affecté le temps.

- …, Harry se tu attendant la fin du discoure de son directeur, étant attentif à chaque mot.

- J'ai sous les yeux, les fait qui se passaient à la même date dans ton temps – celui que tu a connu, les principaux événements de ta vie et les raison qui t'on poussés à faire se choix ainsi que celles qui m'ont fait accepté. Ta vie est tout de même étrangement semblable à celle du Harry que je connais.

- Trop, sur un point.

- Oui, je peux le concevoir. Le point précis pour le quel tu a fait se voyage risqué n'a pas été modifier… mais ne t'es-tu jamais demandé s'il y avait une raison à ceci ?

- Une raison ? comment pourrait-il y avoir une raison à la mort de quelqu'un ?!? demanda Harry en tenant de contenir sa rage à nouveau animé, comme l'année précédente dans se même bureau, par une envie destructrice.

- Certaine choses ont des raisons d'être, même les chose triste, Harry…

- NON ! il n'y aucune raison ! faites-moi retourner à nouveau dans le temps !

- Non, Harry… trop de choses changeraient, et pas que de bonne choses…

- Se qui changera ne pourra être que bon ! j'ai besoin de Sirius, le Harry que vous connaissez aussi ! James et Remus aussi !

- Peut-être Harry, et je n'en doute pas une seul seconde… mais il n'en on pas autant besoin que tu en avait besoin…

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! je peux changer les choses !

- Mais il ne faut pas, Harry.

- ET POURQUOI PAS ? POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL FAUDRAIT RESTER LES BRAS CROISER ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de ça. Dans ton monde, Voldemort a été momentanément anéantit à la mort de tes parents, alors que tu n'avait que un an. Ce monde-ci à vécu dans la terreur de Voldemort dix ans de plus que le tiens.

- Mais se qui est fait et fait, je ne vois pas où est-ce que vous voulez en venir !

- Tu ne comprend pas Harry ? Sans se qu'à fait Sirius, Voldemort serait sans-doute encore envie…

- Et alors ? Je peux combattre Voldemort. vous ne pouvez pas sacrifier Sirius comme ça !

- Il a fait se choix lui-même, Harry.

- Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Vous mentez !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il voulais mourir, Harry… j'ai dit qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier.

- Ce n'ai pas une raison ! ça ne veux rien dire !

- On ne peut pas risquer de pareil chose Harry, on ne peut pas risquer le retour de Voldemort. et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne mourra pas une autre fois pour le mêmes raisons ?

- Et bien je remonterais le temps tant de fois qu'il le faudra !

- Non Harry, tout n'est pas si simple.

- …, il ne dit rien, fixant le sol, des larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues creuses.

- Et est-ce que j'ai un moyen de retrouver mon époque ? est-ce qu'il y a une époque dans la quelle je serai sensé être et où Voldemort serais encore vivant ?

- Non, tous à été changer, notre avenir aussi.

- Pourtant, en troisième…

- Ce n'était que quelques heures, pas une vingtaines d'années, Harry. Tu ne peux pas comparer ses deux situations

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller ?

- Je vais y réfléchir, Harry.

- D'accord…

- Je vais envoyer un hibou à tes parents.

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents… les miens sont morts quand j'avais un an…

- Je leur envoie quand-même un hiboux.

- Je… je vais me promener dans le parc…

- Tu ne veux pas manger quelque choses ?

- Je n'ai pas faim…

Il sortit du bureau, le regard dans le vide. Il se dirigea dans le parc. La lune continuait à brillé faiblement, un doux vent chaud de la fin du moi de juillet lui caressa le visage. Une atmosphère calme et paisible régnait et contrastait avec les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry.

Il marcha jusqu'au grand chêne qui se trouvait près du lac, s'assit et s'y adossa. Il sentait à peine la caresse de l'herbe sous ses pieds, la chaleur du vent. Il paraissait ne plus rien sentire ou ressentire. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté et la faiblesse qu'il aurait du ressentire le rattraper. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait succombé à chaque seconde mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. James et Lily allait arriver, il devait rester fort. Il devait se battre encore un peu, se battre et insister au près de Dumbeldore, il se jurait qu'il allait retrouver Sirius et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêché. Il restait assis, adossé sur ce grand arbre, préservent ses forces. Il sentait sa respiration devenir plus lente et difficile et les battement de son cœur se raréfier mais il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se leva, il se retourna et se trouva face à Lily, James et Remus, Dumbeldore les accompagnaient. Une seul personne manquait au tableau et s'était la personne à la quel Harry tenait le plus.

- Salut Harry, commença James.

- Salut…, murmura Harry.

- Tu vas bien ? tenta Lily.

- Oui.

Il ne savait que dire ni se qu'il devait faire, il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas sa place. Lily s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à se contacte chaleureux.

- Donc, tu viens d'arriver maintenant ? demanda James, alors qu'on t'a vu il y a vingt ans ?

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre…

- Comment ce fait-il qu'il y aie deux Harry en cette époque ? demanda Remus.

- C'est… un petite erreur, mentit Harry, une histoire de minutes, voir d'heures. Je vas retourné dans mon époque après votre départ. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous retrouver.. d'avoir affecter mon futur… alors je voulais vous revoir avant, acheva-t-il.

Les trois amis eurent un regards compatissants. Harry resta une demi heure entouré de ses parents et de Remus puis ceux-ci partirent laissant Harry seul.

Il savait ce qu'il avait fait et savait que cette solution était la meilleure, Dumbeldore était resté là, il regardait Harry de ses yeux sage.

- Il n'y aucune époque qui est la mienne ? demanda harry.

- Non… tu le savait en disant ceci à tes parents ?

- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas de place pour moi, ici.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'en aurait fait une, Harry.

- A quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi ?

Dumbeldore ne répondit rien, surpris par la subjectivité donc faisait preuve le jeune sorcier. Il lisait sur son visage sa détermination.

Harry se releva, las de tous événements et se dirigea vers le château.

- Je vais dormir un peu, annonça-t-il.

- Bien, je vais réfléchir à tous ceci et je te ferais part des solutions demain.

- Merci.

Il alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école, rien avait changer. Il était sûr de connaître cet endroit plus que quiconque – hormis Mrs. Pomfresh – bien-sûr.

Il s'étendit sur un lit, regarda le ciel étoilé par une fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert avant de se coucher. Il n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien que personne ne le laisserait faire ce pourquoi il était venu, personne ne risquerai le retour du Mage Noir le plus puissant du siècle. Peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être que James, Remus et le Harry de se temps seraient prêt à le faire. Rien était sûr mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque la seul personne à être capable de le faire s'y refusait. Tout était perdu. Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu Sirius… cette pensée était plus amer que toutes les pensées qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Le monde paraissait s'être arrêté. Il avait souvent eu l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à perdre, mais il s'était trompé. Cette fois, il n'avait plus rien à perdre- pas même Remus, Ron ou Hermione… ils avaient tous leur harry. Non, il était seul et n'avait absolument plus rien à perdre. L'on dit que celui qui n'a plu rien à perdre est le plus dangereux de tous les hommes, mais pour qui ? pour les autres ou pour lui-même ? pour son adversaire, sans-doute. Il eu la subite impression qu'il était son seul adversaire. Il était en fait littéralement seul.

Il y avait une promesse qu'il s'était fait. Celle de retrouver Sirius, quoi que ça lui coût. Si personne ne voulais l'aider, si personne ne voulait comprendre, ça n'avait pas d'importance… il irait le rejoindre…

Harry ferma les yeux, non pas pour dormir, mais pour garder ses illusions. Tous n'allait pas si mal, en fait… grâce à lui, James et Lily étaient vivant, « lui » était vivant, Voldemort était vaincu définitivement. Tous ses combats avaient peut-être aboutit à quelques choses, toutes cette aventure engage en hommage à Sirius Black n'était pas veine. Elle ne le serait pas car il allait atteindre son but. L'atteindre sans blesser personne, sans risquer de changer le cour des choses… il allait revoir son parrain.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, larme qu'il ne senti à peine. Sa respiration était de plus en plus lente et difficile mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il se réjouissait même de se qui allait suivre.

Il sentait sa vie s'échapper petit à petit de son corps, ses sensations s'estomper, les battement de son cœur diminuer, il se sentait mourir… mais c'était avec le sourire qu'il mourait…

**_Fin._**

NDLA : *esquive un avada* non maieuh !!! ne me dites pas que vous n'y avait pas penser ! * une dizaine de sort * eh… ça fait les couleur de l'arc-en-ciel (^_^)… bon, tous ça pour vous dire que je suis disoulée !!¨

Envoyez-moa des chtits reviews, please !!! ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fin de ma fic qu'il n'y a plus besoin de m'envoyé de reviews, et en +, il y aura des RAR, après cette partie !^^

En parlant de **RAR**, les voil !!

D'abord mille excuse pour mon retard !!!!!! deux jours de retard, c pas dans mes habitudes, dsl !!!

Veuve Black :Et vi, des raisons, j'en ait, de la à savoir si elles sont bonnes ou pas, reste un opinion personnel^^, j'espère que dans cette partie tu ne vas pas pleurer mais si elle est… je crois qu'on peut utilisé le terme glauque, dans ce cas, non ?

Herm'021 : vi, vi j'ai une tonne de remords mais ça va bien, merci^^ il est pas très long mais il est un peu plus long que la moyenne, ce chap… de peu, mais un peu plus long quand-même^^ merci bcp pour tous ses compliment, vais rougir, moa !

- pour quirelle : voldy avait besoin de lui puisque se qui s'est passé lorsque le pti harry avait un an s'est passé dans se temps quand il avait 11 ans, mais 4a revient au même^^

- pour la prophétie, comme expliquer dans le texte, personne ne voulais que Harry sache^^

Annie : aurais-tu quelque chose contre cette chère miss Evans ? euh… mrs Potter ???  vi, je sais, d'ailleurs après m0'eêtre énervé pendant plus d'un moi contre 4a je me suis rendu compte que… j'aurait sans-doute moi-même tué Sirius lors d'une fic.. mais PAS COMME CA ! non, mais ! et puis, il y a des raisons à se que j'ai fait… ce n'est pas du « sadique gratuit » qui est la juste pour le plaisir, je ne support pas ça, d'ailleurs… bon, merci pour ton review, j'espère que tu n'est pas trop dégoûtée par ce que j'ai fais^^ 

Saria3 : mais non, ne pleur pas… bien-sûr que c'est pas juste qu'il soit mort.. mais peux-tu me dire s'il y aurait une logique dans une fic ou tout est juste et les gentils gagne tous et que tout aille bien dan le meilleur des monde ??? bon, j'arrête de philosophé et je continue… j'espère que cette fois la différence entre les deux Harry était aussi claire que dans la dernière, parce c'est vraiment dur^^. Je me demande comment est-ce que tu as su… c'est dingue quand-même !!! bon, moi j'avais deviner que ça allait être Remus dans ta fic.. d'ailleurs, tu veux pas changer et faire qu'il soit vivant ??? je sais très bien que c'est quelque chose qui rend ta fic encore mieux même si s'est pas très joyeux.. j'espère que tu va quand même lire cette partie, même si ton amie doit être avec toi^^. Bon, respire bien. Merci bcp pour tes reviews, ils me font vraiment plaisir !!!

Kyzara : te dérange pas trop ? ah bon. Bon, au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui ne saute pas dessus parce que. J'ai faillit me faire tuer moi !!! bon , je suis contente que tu aime et que tu apprécie la description des sentiments parce que c'est une des choses aux quels j'accorde le plus d'importance^^

Phantme :  euh… c'est une mauvaise habitude à moi, de couper en plaine action… désire sadique de l'auteur envers les lecteur, je pense… bon, la suite et est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Narcissia black : vi, ze sais… vilaine, méchante, pas belle tatiana, bouhh !! va te cacher salle fille !!! disoulé, comme tu vois y a plus de siri… enfin si, d'une certaine manière, y aura…d'une certaine manière c'est vrai qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son temps mais d'un autre oté c'est kif-kif-bourico… bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

Ana : Malheureusement, tout est possible, mais la manière dont il mort et moins… inutile que dans le temps de notre Harry, si j'ose dire 4a… malheureusement, rien ne s'est arrangé, ofin, objectivement non, mais subjectivement un peu. J'espère que ça t'a plu !!

Lisa : Si tu veux tt savoir, je me demande encore comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire 4a--- :S j'espère que 4a te plaira, je note pour Luna^^, en fait, moi aussi je l'aime bien et je commence à écrire une fic où elle tien un rôle important ! elle s'appelle l'heledin uin amarth !!! si ça t'intéresse ^^

Poisson rouge : bah voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu

Lunattica : euh… me crie pas dessus, m'en veux déjà assez comme ça, moi ! bah c'est pas trop une conneris, c'est même plutôt vachement héroïque ce qu'il a fait… bon, respire… voilà… en ce qui concerne Tata Bella, veux bien la tuer avec toi, moi ! euh… tu va pas vouloir me tuer, hein ? dis… tu veux pas m'avada-kedavrer ???C'est quoi encore la connerie qu'il as fait!

Siria : euh… vi, on me l'a déjà dit 4a, que j'était sadique… 4a doit être vrai, alors ?!? bon, mille excuse mais j'espère que tu aime quand même la suite^^

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewez, c'est à dire :**

Veuve Black

Herm'021

Annie

Saria3

Kyzara

Phatme

Narcissia Black

Ana

Lisa

Poisson rouge

Lunattica

Siria

Arlein de Lioncourt

Merawen

Clem la belle

Thegirloftheshade

Kinky1

Angelusse

Marie

Mary-evy

Eriol

Marie-Jo

Sirie-stefie

Gabrielletrompelamort

Clau

Miss.akasha

Auzzy and melie

Emichou

Jessyka pearl riddle

Yaya

Iizuma

Alana chantelune

Bien-sûr, l'ordre dans le quel vous avez été cité est aléatoire !!!  et si j'ai oublier qqn, dites moi et je rectifierai… cet éventuelle oubli n'est en aucun cas volontaire !

 Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes…

VIVE SIRIUS BLACK !!!!

A BAS SNIVILLUS!!!

A BAS LA MORT DE SIRIUS QUI N'EN AI PAS UNE !!! (euh… là j'en suis plus sûr^^)

VIVE LES TROIS VRAI MARAUDEURS !!!

A BAS PETER ET BELLATRIX !!!!!

VIVE REMUS LUPIN !!!!

VIVE CORNEDRU, LUNARD, PATMOL ET LILY !!!!

VIVE LUNA LOVEGOOD !!!!!

_MAIS PLUS QUE TOUS VIVE SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Bien sûr, le fait que ce soit la dernière partie ne vous dispense en rien de m'envoyé un review, puisqu'il y aura un RAR pour vous répondre^^, allez envoyez moi un GROS review !!

NDLA : il y deux choses à fêté, fête=cadeau, donc..

1) le fait que j'ai dépassé le nbre de 100 reviews !!!!!!! j'en suis très fière, c'est la première fois^^. Comme cadeau, vous avez le droit de me soumettre une idée de one-shot (exclusivement les one-shot) avec les quels vous verrez bien mon style d'écritue, je ne choisirait qu'une des idée et 4a n'a rien é voir avec quelconque préférence !! pas de paranoïa, svp !!

2) bah la fic est terminée !!! ba vi, ça saute aux yeux, nan ?!? et pour 4a… bah j'ai pas d'idée… je voulais juste marqué le coup^^

PETIT OUP DE PUB :

Lisez mes fic !!! (gonflée, non ?)

Non, je voulais dire, lisez la fic de ma petite sœur qui s'est mit depuis peu à écrire, encouragez-là. Sioupl ! elle écrit dans le genre humour, 4a fic s'appelle : la folie de Dumbeldore et son pseudo est super-mumussette, allez l'encouragé, soyez cool^^


End file.
